What's Not There
by WeepingWings
Summary: After a bullying episode gets out of hand, Chase starts to develop an eating disorder. After a while he starts to change and people take notice. Will Chase be saved before it's to late. This story has been created to raise awareness. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

 **Before you get into the story, this is about eating disorders. (This has been primarily created to raise awareness about eating disorders). I love food to much and don't mind what people think of me to ever develop a eating disorder, so all the information you see here I've learnt in school. Due to my lack of personal experience, I'm sorry if I get anything wrong.**

 **Anyway, see you at the end!**

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

I awoke with a jot to the annoying beeping of my internal alarm. Groaning in protest, I pushed the door to my capsule open and stumbled out. I blinked a couple of times to clear the sleep from my eyes then turned around to face my brothers capsule. Bracing myself, I gently wrapped my knuckles on the glass of my brothers capsule and waited for the hurricane of rage that was about to become my older brother.

But it never came. I knocked again and again, receiving no answer after every knock. Crossing my arms, I stared at the face of Adam and thought about what to do next. If I opened the capsule door and shook him awake then I would definitely be punched, but if I left the door closed then I would never be able to wake my brother. I checked my internal clock and groaned. If didn't figure out what to do quickly I would be late for school.

Making a split second decision, I yanked the door of the capsule open and roughly shook Adam, leaping out of the way when he showed signs of waking up. With a might roar of annoyance, Adam jumped out of his capsule and looked around, his eyes growing round when they locked on me.

"Seriously Chase! Did you have to wake me up? I was in the middle of dreaming about dancing nachos!" He exclaimed, looking truly angry

"I'm sorry, but I had to wake you up or else we would be late for school." I replied, grabbing his wrist and dragging him toward the elevator.

"You could've at least let me finish my dream." Adam grumbled, shooting daggers at me

"I'll keep that in mind for next time then." I answered, entering a code into the elevator control panel so it would take up to the living room.

We stood in silence for the whole ride, and the second the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Adam slid out and was heading toward the cereal cupboard. I followed behind at a slower rate, muttering about how impossible he was. Pulling out a bowl, I filled it with sugar free cereal and sat down at our glass dining room table. Adam was already through his second bowl of cereal when I had joined him, and was about to get up and get his third one when Leo came bounding down the stairs.

"Good morning world! Leo's up!" He exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest.

"And off the wold goes to try to erase that from their memory." Adam said, sounding disgusted.

"No kidding." I muttered, turning back to my cereal.

Leo just scoffed and went to get his own breakfast, sticking his tongue out at Adam as he went.

"Anyway." I started, putting my spoon down. "has anyone seen Bree?"

"I haven't no, I just thought that she was still down in the lab asleep with you." Leo replied, sitting down next to me with his own bowl of cereal.

"I wonder where she went, it's not as if she has any friends to visit." Adam added, rinsing out his bowl and putting it in the dishwasher.

"I do have friends." An indignant voice said to accompany a blur that suddenly appeared through the front door.

"Bree! Where have you been!" I cried. "you could've been late for school!"

"I'm not going to tell you where I was because it is none of your business." Bree replied, coming to a halt besides the table. "And besides _Chase_ , I have super speed, so I wasn't going to be late for school."

"Show off." I muttered standing up with my empty bowl in hand.

"It's not my fault that some of us have more useful bionics than others." Bree replied, grimacing at me

"Ha ha, so funny." I grumbled, dumping my bowl into the dishwasher and heading back toward the elevator.

"Oh Chase, don't run away!" Bree called mockingly after me, but I just covered my ears and steeped into the elevator, fighting back tears that were threatening to fall. I waited until the elevator was moving to drop my hands, using them to wipe my eyes instead. Why did my siblings always have to put me down? What did I ever do to them?

I was relieved when the elevator doors slid open, I felt as if the metal sides were keeping my emotions stuck inside. Keeping my emotions from leaving. Making everything ten times worse. Taking a deep calming breath, I strode across the lab and started to pack my backpack, making sure to not leave anything behind, I didn't want to use the elevator more than I had to.

Satisfied that I had managed to gather all of my books together, I shouldered my backpack and walked back over to the elevator, jumping in shock when it dinged. Not wanting to have another meeting with Bree, I looked around and hid under Leo's mission specialist desk, hoping that Bree was on her phone.

For once in my life, luck seemed to be on my side as Bree zoomed through, using her super speed to text and gather her school stuff at the same time before zooming out again, not taking notice of me. I waited until I was certain until Bree was upstairs until moving out from under the desk, sighing in relief when I saw the elevator doors, empty and waiting.

I quickly strode into empty elevator and typed in the code that would bring me to the living room and my waiting family. With the elevator ride over all to quickly, I drooped my eyes and went to stand next to Leo because he seemed the least likely to tease me.

"So guys, after school today we have a three hour training session planned, so I want you home as soon as school ends." Mr. Davenport said, looking up from his davenpad.

"What!" Bree exclaimed, looking up from her phone in outrage. "But Caitlin and I have planned to go to the mall after school today!"

"Well I'm sorry Bree, but you have to come to training or else I will be taking your phone away."

"Fine, I'll just tell her that I'm not feeling well and that I won't be able to go." Bree muttered, giving up. We all knew from experience that once there was a training session scheduled there was no getting out of it.

"Great! I'm glad that went so well!" Mr. Davenport smiled, clapping his hands together. "Now go, or else your going to be late for school."

We all quickly mumbled goodbye's and went out the door. As soon as we were all clear of the drive way I set off at a brisk walk, trying to put as much distance between me and my siblings as possible.

"Where you going Chase?" Bree called after me, super speeding up and bumping into me with her shoulder, making me stumble.

"Aaaahhh, is little Chasey to clumsy to walk straight?" Adam cooed, jumping on the let's bully Chase train.

I just ignored them and tried to walk away, but a hand on my arm stopped me. "Oh no Chase, you have to stay with us, I don't want you getting lost." Bree said, taking my hand as if I was a little kid.

"I'm not going to get lost!" I exclaimed, trying to get my hand free of Bree's iron grip. "I'm the smartest person in the world!"

"And where has that gotten you before?" Adam asked me, cupping my face in his hand "Nowhere!" he added, slapping me hard

I screamed in pain and tried to get away, looking around for Leo at the same time, but he was all the way at the top of the hill submerged in his phone. I guess I was on my own.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does that hurt?" Adam mocked, slapping me again. I fell to my knees and cradled my face in my free hand, waiting for the painful stinging to go away

"Why don't we just leave him alone now Adam?" Bree suggested, dropping my wrist onto the ground, making it bleed. "If we hurt him anymore people at school will notice."

"Okay, fine, but only because I don't want others finding out." Adam replied, kicking me 'gently' in the side before walking off, Bree trailing behind.

I waited until my siblings were several feet away before staggering to my feet, gritting my teeth against the pain. If only I could tell Mr. Davenport I was being bullied by my older siblings. I had this horrible feeling deep inside that if I did tell him he wouldn't believe me, that all he would do was defend Adam and Bree.

* * *

 **Look, I know not a lot went on in that chapter, but next time a little bit more will go on.**

 **I also know that I was incredibly heartless by making Adam and Bree bully Chase, but it's not as if they do any less in the show! Think how many times Adam's played bionic brother toss with Chase, so if you think about it I'm not really over the top hurting him. :/ I still feel kind of bad in doing it though.**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter!**

 **Review? Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **As I started in** ** _The Dark Side,_** **here are my review replies:**

 **Dirtkid123:**

 _ **I do make Adam and Bree really mean, don't I? I'd never really realized that until now. :/ Thanks for taking the time to read my next story!**_

 **MusicLover2405:**

 _ **I'm glad your so interested in the story already! It warms my heart**_

 **Singertoheartandsoul:**

 _ **I remember in the first few episodes** **I was shouting at the TV every time Adam and Bree did something mean to Chase. I loved Bionic Action Hero, it's become my new favorite episode, and when Adam said that he never said that he loved Chase I think my heart broke. After that I've decided that Adam isn't half bad, but I still don't like him very much. :/**_

 **PicklePie (guest):**

 _ **I like that idea of raising awareness for OCD! I'll definitely do that next. Thanks for the idea!**_

 **Mbavrocks12:**

 _ **Ooohhh, a story about Chase becoming evil is brilliant! Can't wait to start it.**_

 **BasketballQueen:**

 _ **If depressing stories are your thing, your going to love me! That's the only thing I write, hence the word 'Weeping' in my name.**_

 **huoairbender1:**

 _ **Thanks! My friends are always telling my that I'm good at writing but I've never really believed them because their my friends, what else are thy going to say?**_

 **LoverShipper:**

 ** _Yeah, no kidding. It hurts so much more when the bullies are close to you._**

 **Unknowndiva:**

 _ **Thanks! I'm glad you like it already!**_

 **darkphoenix (guest):**

 _ **Leo might help Chase, he might not, you'll just have to wait and see ;)**_

 _ **I'd like to thank everyone who's commented already, it means so much to me! I've never had so much support one one chapter before! It's kind of overwhelming!**_

 **Just to let you guys know, most of this story is going to be from Chase's POV, but every now and then I might change the POV. If I do, I won't forget to let you guys know, don't worry!**

 **Also, just to let you guys know, school starts for me on Monday, so the updates on this story might become a little slow.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter, here's the second!**

* * *

 _End of last chapter:_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, does that hurt?" Adam mocked, slapping me again. I fell to my knees and cradled my face in my free hand, waiting for the painful stinging to go away_

 _"Why don't we just leave him alone now Adam?" Bree suggested, dropping my wrist onto the ground, making it bleed. "If we hurt him anymore people at school will notice."_

 _"Okay, fine, but only because I don't want others finding out." Adam replied, kicking me 'gently' in the side before walking off, Bree trailing behind._

 _I waited until my siblings were several feet away before staggering to my feet, gritting my teeth against the pain. If only I could tell Mr. Davenport I was being bullied by my older siblings. I had this horrible feeling deep inside that if I did tell him he wouldn't believe me, that all he would do was defend Adam and Bree._

 **Chase's POV**

Sighing, I pulled an emergency sweatshirt out of my backpack and put it on. Oh how I couldn't wait for the day that I could stop carrying around emergency sweatshirts. Taking a deep breath, I straightened and pushed my shoulders back before walking through the front door of Mission Creek High. I relished in the fact that all of the school seemed to be in the main hall at the same time, so at least I had some cover from Trent.

Oh how sad my life was. At home I was bullied by my siblings, and at school I was bullied by Trent, a boy who'd been in high school for five years. Sighing, I pulled open my locker and emptied my bag of books into it, relieved to get the weight of them off my shoulders. Checking up and down the hall to make sure Trent wasn't around, I grabbed my history book and closed my locker before turning around and heading off to class, relieved that so far my school-time bully wasn't there.

I slipped through groups of talking people, and waved to a couple to teachers before opening the door to history and sliding inside. I sighed in relief when I realized that I was the only one there, and sat down in a seat that was closest to the front. The rest of the class trickled in around me, and the seats slowly started to fill until the only one missing was Adam and the teacher.

Tuning out the rest of the talking students, I flipped open the book and started to re-read the first chapter. I read happily for a couple minutes before the door banged open and Adam charged in, followed by our smiling history teacher.

"Sorry I'm late class, but I had to rescue Adam here from the water fountain." He said, sitting down at his desk and picking up the attendance file.

The rest of the class burst into giggles, but I just rolled my eyes. With Adam doing stupid things since he was born, it was starting to get a little annoying.

"Chase Davenport." The teacher called out, jerking me out of my thoughts

"Here." I replied, raising my hand

"Great. Nice to see you Chase."

"Nice to see you to." I replied, trying to ignore the snickers and the whispers of 'suck up.'

The rest of the class passed way to quickly, and before I knew it I was out in the hallway again and walking to my next class, praying that I wasn't going to meet up with Trent. Luck seemed to be in my favor again, as I made it to my next class without incident.

The rest of the day passed far to quickly. Luck seemed to like me today though, because I didn't run into Trent once. By the time the day had ended, I was feeling pretty confident that I wasn't going to have a meeting with Trent. When the bell rang at the end of the day, I hopped out of my seat and for the first time ever I was the first person out the door. I obviously didn't skip down the hallway to my locker, and I definitely wasn't humming as I unlocked my locker and pilled my books into my backpack.

Shutting the locker door with a satisfying _bang,_ I twirled around on my toe and came face-to-face with Trent. My happy mood dissipated and I was left grasping at straws.

"Trent!" I squeaked, backpedaling into the lockers

"Hello there Chase, I was just passing through when I saw you here by your locker looking incredibility happy." Trent started, bending down to look me in the eye. "And you know that I don't like you being happy."

"Yes Trent, I do know how much you hate me being happy." I mumbled, scuffing my shoe along the floor.

"Good, now that we've got that out the way." Trent said, clapping his hands together. "I would like you to come with me." he added, pointing towards the gym

"O-okay." I stammered, my breath catching in my throat.

"I figured that today was a good day to play doge ball, what do you think?" Trent asked, pushing the doors to the gym open, revealing an already set up court.

"That sounds like a great idea, but can we make this quick, my dad needs me home early tonight." I replied, already edging myself towards the doors.

"How about this, if I get to throw double the balls at you tomorrow, I'll let you go early today." Trent suggested, picking up a big red rubber dodge ball.

"Sounds great." I muttered, gritting my teeth.

"Great, now that were on the same page, get into position and then we can start." I nodded, dropped my backpack in a corner of the gym then braced myself for the impact of the balls that we about to hit me. Taking a deep breath, I watched at Trent pulled his arm back, then threw it forward, letting go of the ball at the right time judging by the way it hit me square in the chest.

I winced as the force of the impact made my chest sting, but I stood my ground, now that Trent was started, there was no stopping him. Ball after ball hit my arms, legs, and chest, each one leaving behind a stinging sensation. Not once did I bother to try pick up my own ball and throw it at Trent, for experience had taught me to do otherwise.

Despite having balls hurtling at me at a hundred miles per hour, I wasn't doing to bad, until one of the balls hit me in the stomach and knocked the breath straight out of my lungs. I fell to my hands an knees, gasping for air that I couldn't see to grasp. Finally, a little air filled my lungs so I sat back on my heels and looked up at Trent, expecting to see him staring angry holes through me. What I saw was so much worse. Trent had a glint in his eye, and I could almost see the light bulb going off over his head.

"What are you thinking about Trent?" I asked, slowly climbing to me feet.

"Oh nothing, I just realized it was a good thing you were so fat, or else that ball would've done some serious damage to your intestines." Trent teased, reaching down to grab another ball.

"I'm not fat." I defended, turning around in search of my backpack

"Are you sure?" Trent whispered, suddenly by my side and poking my stomach

"I'm perfectly sure." I replied, hitting his hand away and walking back to the corner I had left my backpack in.

"What ever you say fatso." Trent snorted.

"I'm not fat." I said again, pushing the gym doors open.

"Whatever. Just remember, I get to throw double balls at you tomorrow."

"I remember." I muttered, closing the doors to the gym, blocking out the catcalls of overweight and fat.

* * *

 **Oh I'm so mean.**

 **Sorry if Trent seems a little OOC, I kind of got a tiny bit carried away with this chapter.**

 **Funny story actually, as of yesterday, I had no idea what OOC, OTP, OC, Canon, and slash even meant. Good old Urban Dictionary. :) I don't know what I would do without it!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

 **Here are my review replies:**

 **LoveShipper:**

 _ **Yeah, I know, but I had to introduce it some way, and I figured that bulling was the best option.**_

 **Guest:**

 _ **I personally don't mind when the characters in fanfiction are different than they are in the real show, I just didn't want to receive any flames because I didn't say something**_

 **BasketballQueen:**

 _ **I'm so glad you love depressing stories, I was kind of worried that I was the only one. I agree, when I looked up the word slash, I kind of wished that I had stayed ignorant.**_

 **Singertoheartandsoul:**

 ** _I agree, Bionic Action Hero is definitely my favorite episode._**

 **isthatme:**

 _ **Don't worry, Chase**_ **might _turn out alright._ Emphasis on the might **

**smartgirl13579**

 _ **I'm glad to see you hanging around another one of my stories! I love receiving emails saying you've reviewed.**_

 **Unknowndiva:**

 _ **I'm glad you liked last chapter, a lot of thought went into it.**_

 **Dirtkid123:**

 _ **I know, I hate it when these characters hurt Chase, even though I'm making them do it. :/ Maybe I should re think this**_

 ** _I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten in just two chapters!_**

 **Now that the seed of fat Chase has been planted, lets see how far he can stretch before he snaps...**

* * *

 _End of last chapter:_

 _"I'm not fat." I said again, pushing the gym doors open._

 _"Whatever. Just remember, I get to throw double balls at you tomorrow."_

 _"I remember." I muttered, closing the doors to the gym, blocking out the catcalls of overweight and fat._

 **Chase's POV**

Zipping my sweatshirt up against the wind, I started out toward home, checking my watch every now and again. If I hurried, I might be able to catch up to Adam, Bree, and Leo. For some reason, luck really really seemed to be liking me today as I caught up with my siblings five minutes away from home.

"There you are Chase!" Leo exclaimed when I sidled up next to him. "I was wondering where you went."

"Sorry." I responded, trying to think of an convincing lie. "I was in the library and lost track of time."

"It's a good thing you remembered to check your watch." Bree snorted. "or else you would've been late for training."

"Yes I know Bree, thanks for reminding me." I muttered, regretting it instantly as she whipped around to face me.

"What did you say?!" She demanded, glaring down at me.

"Oh nothing, I just said- yes, you're absolutely right Bree." I responded, praying that she would believe the lie.

"Sure you did." She replied, eyeing me suspiciously, but she dropped it anyway and turned back around.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and glanced at Leo, who seemed to know that something was up. Luckily though, by the time he seemed to of worked up the courage to ask us, Adam was yanking the front door to our house open and the opportunity was lost.

We pilled into the house one after another, Leo closing the door behind us, and dropped our backpacks to the floor.

"Man, am I hungry." Adam complained, gliding over to the pantry. "Tell Mr. Davenport I'm going to be a little late for training, me and my stomach have an appointment." He added, pulling out a family sized bag of chips.

"Just don't eat to much, we don't want you throwing up all over us during training." Bree said, wrinkling her nose up at the thought.

Adam just grunted in response, and opened the bag. We left him to his munching, and headed toward the elevator.

"Come on Chase, enter the code." Bree prompted, pointing toward the key board that had suddenly appeared

"Why don't you or Leo memorize the code?" I grumbled, entering it anyway.

"Why should I memorize it if I have you to memorize it for me." Bee replied as if I had asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath.

"Why are you to constantly at each other today?" Leo demanded, as Bree and I commenced an intense staring contest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bree voiced, not looking away from me once.

"Normally it's Adam and Chase bantering back and forth, but today its's as if Chase did something to you overnight that made you mad at him." Leo said, sounding confused.

"Nothing happened last night." I mumbled, grinning as Bree looked away.

"Something must of happened." Leo probed, obviously not taking 'no' for an answer

Luckily, Bree and I were saved from replying, as the elevator doors decided that it was a good time to open its doors. Striding out ahead of my siblings, I went and stood in my capsule, waiting for Bree to step in so we could get in our mission suites.

She decided to take an annoying thirty seconds to get in, and by the time we stepped out fully dressed in out mission suites, Adam had shown up.

"Oh guys! You didn't wait for me!" He complained, stepping into his own capsule. I pressed a button on the cyber desk and Adam was changed into his mission suite.

"Now all we need it Big D. to come down." Leo said, sitting down at his mission specialist desk.

"Yeah, where is Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked, turning in a full circle as if Mr. Davenport would be hiding behind one of his bigger inventions.

"Well, if you were paying attention, you would be able to see me." A voice said, coming from the floor.

"Mr. Davenport?" I asked, bending down and scanning the floor. "I can't see you." I added, standing back up and going to walk forward.

"Don't put your foot down." A panicked voice hissed.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, balancing on one foot

"Just take a step back and you'll see."

I did as the voice told and watched in amazement as Mr. Davenport rose up from the floor as if he were made of water.

"Whoa!" Adam yelled, making my bionic hearing activate, making me wince.

"What happened!" Bree demanded, looking mad and amazed at the same time. "How did you do that?!"

"It's my new invention, it allows people to be shrink down to microscopic size. I built it to revolutionize the doctoring field." Mr. Davenport said, taking a watch off his wrist and holding it up. "With this surgeries will become much safer."

"Won't you just confuse it with other watches?" I asked, taking it from Mr. Davenport and examining it. "I mean, it looks exactly the same."

"Well, that's their problem, not mine." Mr. Davenport said, giggling slightly as he took the watch back.

"Hey Chase!" Adam called out from behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Are you wearing one of those watches right now? Because your microscopic."

I just rolled my eyes and turned back around. "Are we going to start training now? Because I wasn't almost late from the library today to watch your invention reveal."

"Oh, someones in a bad mood today." Mr. Davenport grumbled, but he put the watch down anyway. "Okay guys, pull out the mats were going to be working on flips today."

"Yes! I love flips!" Bree exclaimed, and super sped away, only to come back seconds later with all of the mats in hand.

"Awesome! Personal mat set up!" Adam smiled, moving to one.

I just stood there and watched my siblings. They looked so happy, standing there building the courage to throw themselves backwards into the air.

"Come on Chase, look who's wasting time now!" Mr. Davenport said from the other side of the lab where he was showing Adam a video of what he looked like in the air.

"I'm going, I'm going." I muttered, taking a mat and pulling it to the opposite side of the lab. I carefully checked to make sure no one was watching before throwing myself into a double back flip, smiling as I watched the world fly by in a circle. I landed it perfectly, and checked again to make sure no one had seen me. Luckily no one had, they were watching a video Mr. Davenport had taken of Bree. Grinning to myself, I did back flip after back flip until I was dizzy.

By the time training had finished, I had completely forgotten about Adam, Bree, and Trent bulling me earlier that day. It wasn't until the lights in the lab were off and my siblings were asleep did the memory of today come back.

As quietly as I could, I pushed open my capsule and padded up stairs to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I flicked the lights on and took of my shirt.

"Maybe Trent was right, maybe I am fat." I whispered to my reflection, starting hard at my stomach. If I stared hard enough, I could pick out some excess fat that really shouldn't be there.

I sadly slipped my shirt back on and clicked the lights off, heading back to the lab. Luckily no one seemed to be awake, so I got back into my capsule and closed my eyes. Trying hard not to think about how fat I was.

* * *

 **And now Chase thinks he's fat...**

 **It's only a matter of time before the eating disorder develops!**

 **But how will it happen?**

 **Only time will tell!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Review? Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's kind of hard to believe, but we're already at chapter four!**

 **Here are my review replies:**

 **ms. nick jonas:**

 _ **Oh cool! I'm not very good, so I'll leave the punching of Trent to you :)**_

 **huoairbender:  
** _ **Thanks! I'm glad you love my writing so much, it means a lot!**_

 **BasektballQueen**

 _ **Yay! I'm glad your liking this so much!**_

 **LoveShipper:**

 ** _I liked the invention to. ;) Kind of wished I had one._**

 **Dirtkid123:**

 _ **I'm glad your so interested in the story!**_

 **Okay, I know Chase thinking he's fat is kind of absurd, but when something like that is driven into your head, after a while you start to believe it.**

* * *

 _End of last chapter:_

 _As quietly as I could, I pushed open my capsule and padded up stairs to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I flicked the lights on and took of my shirt._

 _"Maybe Trent was right, maybe I am fat." I whispered to my reflection, starting hard at my stomach. If I stared hard enough, I could pick out some excess fat that really shouldn't be there._

 _I sadly slipped my shirt back on and clicked the lights off, heading back to the lab. Luckily no one seemed to be awake, so I got back into my capsule and closed my eyes. Trying hard not to think about how fat I was._

 **Chase's POV**

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the front door to my capsule and slid out. Stretching my arms over my head, I thought back to last night and decided to never ever think myself fat again. Even though I believed it, I couldn't let it control my life- if I did, well, I didn't need super smarts to know what would happen.

Taking my arms down, I rolled my shoulders slightly, then banged on the door of Adam's capsule, grinning when he awoke with a jolt.

"Where's the fire?" He asked groggily, stumbling as he stepped out of the glass tube we sleep in.

"There's no fire Adam, it was just me waking you up for school." I replied, trying hard not to giggle.

"Then why does it smell like smoke?" Adam muttered, looking around and blinking like a confused child.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, grabbing Adam by the elbow and dragging him toward the elevator. "Lets just go upstairs, it doesn't smell of smoke up there."

"I'll go anywhere as long as there's no smoke." Adam babbled, his eyes filled with a childlike amusement as he looked around the lab

"Then come on Adam, the faster we get upstairs the faster you can get to clean air." I grumbled. What had happened to Adam overnight? The last time he acted like this, he was five and was completely fascinated by anything and everything.

"The lab's changed Chasey! Just yesterday it was so much bigger!" Adam whispered, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"You must of grown a lot over night." I replied, trying hard to flinch at the fact that I was now holding my brothers hand. Knowing the state of mind Adam was in, it would break his heart.

"I grew a lot!" Adam exclaimed, looking down into my eyes.

"You must of done." I mumbled, shocked at what I saw in Adam's brown eyes. Instead of the hard glint I had come to know and hate while he was bullying me, his eyes were filled with love and amusement. They were beautiful "Your eyes." I whispered, half in a daze.

"What about my eyes? Is there something wrong with them?" Adam asked, looking worried.

"Oh, no, there's nothing wrong with them, I was just thinking how beautiful they are." I explained, cursing myself for say something.

"Thank you Chasey, I think your eyes are beautiful to." Adam said with a huge smile lighting up his face.

"Thanks." I muttered, looking away.

Finally, we reached the elevator and as we stepped inside I couldn't help but think how much more I liked this Adam than the other one.

"Enter the code Chasey, enter the code." Adam hissed impatiently, pointing toward the key board that suddenly appeared. I froze for a second, thinking that the real Adam was back and start bullying him for holding his hand, but was brought back to life when Adam gave my hand a squeeze and whispered a please.

Unable to stop a grin from spreading over my face, I entered the code and squeezed Adam's hand back, earning a smile in response. The rest of the ride to the living room was filled with Adam babbling on about hot dogs and horses in skis. I wasn't complaining though, it was a lot more fun to listen to than the usual insults thrown at me.

As the elevator door's dinged and slid open, I shot a glance in Adam's direction and he hesitantly let go of my hand, frowning as if he longed for my touch. Pushing that thought to the back of my mind, I beckoned Adam out of the elevator, and was about to go and get him his favorite cereal when he gasped and tried to hide behind me.

"What's wrong Adam?" I asked, twisting around to look at him, frowning when I saw the scared look on his face.

"W-who's t-that?" He whispered, shaking from fear.

I turned around, completely confused, until I spotted Leo sitting at the table, staring intently at us, and immediately understood. "That, Adam, is Leo." I explained, turning back to him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Who's Leo?" Adam inquired, coming out from behind me and moving forward.

I thought for a moment, until I decided to tell him the truth "Leo's our step brother."

"I didn't know we had a step brother!" Adam exclaimed, rushing forward and giving Leo a hug, his eyes filled with amusement.

"I've been your step brother for three years now." Leo said, giving Adam a quick hug before trying to pry him off, but Adam was not letting go.

"Then why haven't I seen you? You could've come and visit us!" Adam mumbled, his words muted by the cloth of Leo's shirt.

Leo looked up at me for help, but I just shrugged and mouthed that he was on his own with this one. "I haven't been able to visit you because Big D hasn't allowed me to." Leo replied, trying once again to pry Adam off him.

"Mr. Davenport isn't very nice." Adam grumbled, finally taking the hint and letting go of Leo, only to come over to me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"What in the world is going on here!" A voice demanded from the front door.

Adam immediately let go of me and whirled around. "Be be!" He screeched, rushing forward and pulling her into a fierce hug

"Adam, would you let go of me." Bree muttered angrily, her harsh tone making tears form in Adam's eyes.

"Come here Adam, Bree isn't very happy at the moment, so lets just leave her alone." I said, holding out my hand to Adam, which he took gratefully, squeezing it once before folding himself back into another hug.

"Again, I repeat, what is going on here." Bree growled, her high heels making little clicking noises on the hardwood floor as she walked toward us.

"I have absolutely no idea, he was like this when he woke up." I responded, watching as Bree stopped clicking and stood beside us.

"Who woke up like what?" Another voice asked, this time from the back hallway.

"Oh good, just the man I need." I muttered, smiling when I caught sight of Mr. Davenport over Adam's shoulder. "Ever since I woke Adam up this morning, he's been acting like he's five again." I whispered, covering Adam's ears with my hands.

"Here, bring him down to the lab and I'll scan him while the rest of you get ready for school." Mr. Davenport replied, helping pry Adam off me.

"Chasey!" Adam called out, tears filling his eyes as he was dragged away.

"I'll see you soon Adam, just go with Mr. Davenport." I called back, feeling my heart break a little bit as I watched my big brother being dragged into the elevator.

"Don't get used to Adam missing you Chase, as soon as Adam is brought back to his current age he won't be acting the same." Bree whispered harshly into my ear, grinning a little bit when I flinched.

Feeling the remorse I felt for Adam melt, I shot Bree a reproachful look, then went to get some cereal, the memory of what had just happened shoeing away any thought of how I didn't need to put any more weight on.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know that chapter was kind of short and uneventful, I did have more planned, but Adam being five years old in the mind kind of got out of hand, so I decided to make it a chapter and carry on with the plot in the next chapter.**

 **Sorry if some of the parts got a little weird, this chapter is just brotherly love and nothing else.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Review? Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's me again! I can't believe we're at chapter five already!**

 **I'm really sorry, but this came out much later than I intended it to be. :/** **I know I know, you probably want to kill me for being so late, but I've had no time what so ever to write. I somehow thought that signing up for cross country was a brilliant idea. That in it's self is okay, but I'm also on an all year round swim team and recently a underlying problem with my legs has been discovered, so I've been having ton's of P.T work for that. I've also been back at school for two weeks, and the teachers have been kind enough to pile me with two hours of homework in each class.** **My fingers also didn't seem to like the ideas were producing, and refused to move (meaning I developed a tiny bit of writers block.)(if the little thing about my fingers not liking my brain's ideas confuses you, I explain my bizarre writing methods in chapter five of _The Dark Side.)_**

 **I'm also really sorry that this is really short, I'l try to make it longer next time.**

 **Anyway, here are my review replies:**

 **X-X-Midnight Star-X-X:**

 ** _I'm glad you like it so much. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'll try to be quicker next time._**

 **EmotionalDreamer101:**

 _ **I'm glad your're enjoying it so much! It meas a lot to me. Yeah, I get what you mean, Adam and Bree are a little bit occ, I'll see if I can try and fix that. I really enjoyed making Adam a five year old, it was a ton of fun to write about.**_

 **huoairbender1:**

 _ **I know! Adam is so adorable at five years old! My heart melted just writing him at that age! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 **Who Doesn't Like Reading Grrr:**

 _ **I'm glad you like the story! I've been working hard on it! I know that Chase really doesn't deserve all of this, but he's my favorite character and I take great pleasure in hurting my favorite characters. Come to think of it, I might have a problem...**_

 **LoveShipper:**

 ** _I loved writing last chapter! Even thought the story hasn't gotten to overly dark yet, I decided to throw in a little fluff._**

 **BasketballQueen:**

 ** _Later in this chapter I'll reveal how Adam lost his memory! So you'll be able to find out soon!_**

 **Dirtkid123:**

 _ **I absolutely agree, even in the show she doesn't know how lucky she is to have Chase hanging around, always there for her. I'm glad you liked last chapter so much, I think it's my too!**_

 **Singertoheartandsoul:**

 _ **I know! I love food to much to ever stop eating, even if I did try to give it up I would probably just end up sub-consciously eating a granola bar as a quick snack. ;)**_

 _ **I don't care for Bree much either, I can accept the bionic team needs her, because if they didn't she wouldn't be there in the first place, but I definitely wouldn't complain if she was put in less scenes.**_

 **As I said at the end of last chapter, the plot will be continued, so I must warn, that from now on, the story will probably start to get a lot more depressing!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _End of last chapter:_

 _"Chasey!" Adam called out, tears filling his eyes as he was dragged away._

 _"I'll see you soon Adam, just go with Mr. Davenport." I called back, feeling my heart break a little bit as I watched my big brother being dragged into the elevator._

 _"Don't get used to Adam missing you Chase, as soon as Adam is brought back to his current age he won't be acting the same." Bree whispered harshly into my ear, grinning a little bit when I flinched._

 _Feeling the remorse I felt for Adam melt, I shot Bree a reproachful look, then went to get some cereal, the memory of what had just happened shoeing away any thought of how I didn't need to put any more weight on._

 **Chase's POV:**

The walk to school was blissfully uneventful, without her muscle, hustle was to scared to physically hurt me, so the walk went quite well. School, on the other hand, was much worse. The second I walking in the door I was pushed by Freeman (one of Trent's gang) and called fat by Trent himself. Luckily though, Trent just whispered the word fat into my ear so no one else heard him.

It was almost as if the whole world was against me today. I tripped every time I was walking up the stairs on my way to class, any time I answered a question correctly (which was incredibly often) jeers of teacher's pet rang out from the class, and Trent seemed really set on calling me fat.

I decided to skip lunch and hide out in the library, but that didn't work either, for when I appeared in my next class, Trent and his gang taunted me with chants of book worm and loser.

All of this bulling was starting to get on my nerves, but I ignored it, knowing that there was nothing I could do. I was so relieved when the bell rang, that I shot up from my seat and started to sprint to my locker, faltering when I realized that I had promised Trent he could throw twice as many balls at me today.

Sighing in defeat, I slowed to a walk and dragged my feet the rest of the way to my locker. I slowly packed my books away and closed my locker door, mentally and physically preparing my self for the next session of dodge ball. Throwing open the gym doors, I swallowed at the sight of the thousands of balls that littered the floor, then went to put my backpack on the bleachers.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Trent taunted, suddenly appearing from behind a table.

"I'm sorry but I was stopped by a teacher." I responded, instantly regretting the lie I made up on the spot

"Ahhhhh, was the little teacher's pet stopped by his master." Trent cooed, picking up at dodge ball and spinning it around on his finger like a basket ball.

"Yes." I replied, deciding a single word answer was the safest.

"Anyway, now that you're here, we can start that two rounds of dodge ball you promised me."

"I can't wait." I grumbeled through clenched teeth

"Good, I was hoping that this wasn't going to be fun." Trent chuckled, pulling his arm back and letting the dodge ball fly.

The ball hit me square in the chest, knocking the breath right out of me, leaving me to gasp for non existent air.

"Seriously Chase?" Trent scoffed, reaching down to pick up another ball. "Is that all it takes to knock you down?"

"No." I muttered, struggling to my feet. "I'm stronger than that."

"We'll see about that." Trent shrugged, letting lose another ball, this one hitting me in the arm.

I let out a little gasp of pain, but didn't move from my position. Ball after ball hit my arms, legs and chest, hitting hard enough to leave definite bruises. Other than that, it was going quite well until a ball hit my stomach and the calls of fat started back up again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Trent jeered, bending down to pick up the last ball. "Did I hit your stomach fat?"

"No." I wheezed, trying to get my breath back for the sixth time.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I did." Trent said, throwing the last ball and hitting me in the head.

I felt my legs slide out from under me, and as I hit the floor, black started to creep into the corners of my vision.

"My work here is done." I heard Trent cackle, kicking me in the stomach before exiting the gym, locking the doors behind him.

With a gasp, I clutched at my aching stomach, fighting off the black that was threatening to over take me. However the combined pain in my head, legs, arms, and stomach was to much and I gave in. Welcoming the rest of the black to consume me and whisk me away to the peaceful land of sleep.

* * *

 **Hey! Thanks for reading!**

 **I'm sorry this was really short, it was just that I had found a window in my schedule to pound this out, so I'm also really sorry if it's** **badly written.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to get the chapter out quicker next time, but no promises!**

 **Review? Please? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's me again ! Back again sooner than last time may I add!**

 **Just to let you know, I do introduce a few OC's in this chapter! *sequel* My first OC's! I decided it was time to change up the original characters a little bit. Because of that I now own them! Yay! But if you wish to borrow them for a fic, just ask! :)**

 **Anyway, after that little girly reaction to making characters up, here are my review replies! :)**

 **PhoenixInside:**

 _ **Well, I did't exactly have Adam still young, but I did do something to that effect. :)**_

 **RainbowPig (guest):**

 _ **I'm glad you're liking the story so much! It means a lot!**_

 **Guest:**

 _ **I'm glad you like it so much, and while your mentioning having mercy on Chase, I did just introduce OC's, so you'll have to see where that goes :)**_

 **Singertoheartandsoul:**

 ** _If you couldn't tell, I'm pretty fond of depressing things to! If I'm crying while writting something I know that I'm doing something right. :)_**

 ** _If it could be possible, I've been more loaded down with homework than last week. The only reason I got this out so fast is because I spent little snippets of free time during school to write._**

 ** _Thanks for all of your support! It means a lot!_**

 **Guest:**

 ** _I'm glad you're liking it so much! When I get so many guests commenting on my chapters I know I'm doing something right! Having mercy on Chase might be hard though :)_**

 **LoveShipper:**

 ** _Yeah, I've never been hit in the head with a ball, but I have had the wind knocked out of me and that wasn't fun. Though, the terfiying reality of getting leg amputations was far worse._**

 **Dirtkid123:**

 ** _The more I think about it, the more I see how mean I'm making Bree. Though, in my defense, I don't really care for Bree in the show, and I think that's what showing through now. I'm glad you're enjoying the story though!_**

 **X-X-Midnight Star-X-X**

 _ **I'm glad you liked it! It means a lot!**_

 ** _Oh, and the people to find Chase may not be who you expect :)_**

 ** _(cool name by the way)_**

 **MusicLover2405:**

 _ **I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yeah, it would be kind of hard to kill me and then expect another chapter. :)**_

 _ **As for my legs, they are getting better, I'm almost out of the amputation danger zone!**_

 **Asha Davis:**

 ** _Yeah, I am being incredibly mean to him aren't I?_**

 **BasketballQueen:**

 ** _I'm glad you liked the chapter so much!_**

 ** _I know what you mean, sometimes I get so mad at a character that I want to break everything in sight!_**

 ** _Do you think its bad that we get this protective over people who aren't really there?_**

 **Who Doesn't Like Reading Grrr:**

 ** _It's as if hurting favorite characters has become a hobby of mine. Oh well, as long as I enjoy it it'll work._**

 ** _I'm glad you're liking this story so much!_**

 **thepinkrainbow (guest):**

 _ **I'm glad you're like it so much!**_

 ** _Thanks for worrying about my legs, they should be better soon!_**

 **As I mentioned inn a few of my review replies, I did almost have to amputate my legs. Luckily though, we caught the problem in time, and I should be able to scrape through with my legs intact!**

 **I would like to give a shout out to everyone who has ever reviewed, as this has become my most reviewed story! Thank guys! It means so much to me!**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _End of last chapter:_

 _"My work here is done." I heard Trent cackle, kicking me in the stomach before exiting the gym, locking the doors behind him._

 _With a gasp, I clutched at my aching stomach, fighting off the black that was threatening to over take me. However the combined pain in my head, legs, arms, and stomach was to much and I gave in. Welcoming the rest of the black to consume me and whisk me away to the peaceful land of sleep._

 **Chase's POV**

Over the next couple of hours I faded in and out of conscious. Each time I became aware of the world, I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, to scared to open them and see what was in the gym. It wasn't until I heard voices did I dare even crack my eyes open.

"Do you think he's dead Macy?" A voice above me whispered, sounding slightly scared.

"I doubt it." The voice 'Macy' said to accompany a sudden cool touch on my neck. "See, he has a pulse, so I highly doubt that he's dead."

"Maybe he's dying then." The first voice asked more than said.

"That's possible, but his pulse feels pretty strong, so he won't be dying anytime soon." The cool hand retreated, and suddenly I felt incredibly lonely.

"Are we going to wait for him to wake up, or go get help?"

"I think it's best if we wait for him to wake up, I don't really want to call an ambulance and then have it turn out that he's not that injured."

"That's a good point, I don't really want to be on the bad side of the hospital l because of a miss call."

Suddenly, and without warning, a bolt of lightning hot pain shot through my skull. I groaned in pain and tried to sit up, but gave up and lay back down when the world started to spin.

"Hello? Are you okay?" The person Macy said, appearing in my vision.

"I should be fine in a minute." I muttered, squeezing my eyes shut for a second before opening them again

"Sure you okay dude? There's a massive bruise growing over the top of your left eye." The person said, who turned out to be a boy.

"I'm fine I insisted." Sitting up again, refusing to let the spinning room get the better of me. "What's your guy's names?" I asked, trying to take my mind off the fact that the world definitely should not be swimming.

"Oh god, how rude of me." Macy groaned, looking embarrassed. "My name's Macy and that's Colin." She said, pointing to the boy standing next to her.

"How did you find me?" I wondered aloud, smiling a little when a blush spread across Macy and Colin's face.

"We got stuck in the library?" Colin suggested, blushing madly when I grinned at him.

"Don't worry, that happens to me all the time." I responded, following along with their little lie.

Bless-fully, the world stilled, allowing me to take in Colin and Macy's features. Macy was beautiful; she had long cinnamon colored curls that fell halfway down her back, and her eyes were cerulean blue, framed by naturally dark long lashes.

Colin didn't fall out short on the looks side of things either; his auburn hair was cut short, and his eyes were a icy blue. His hair was also spiked up a little in the front. I looked closer, and realized that for some reason he look familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen him. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind though, I mean, we go to the same school, I could've seen him at any time.

"So, how did you end up knocked out in the gym?" Macy asked, bending down to examine my rapidly swelling eye.

"You don't want to know." I muttered darkly, trying to expel any thought of Trent from my head.

"It can't be that bad, I mean, we are at school." Colin chuckled lightly, even though he looked kind of nervous.

"Don't pressure him Colin, I'm sure he'll tell us when he wants to." Macy scolded, standing up and holding out her hand to help me up.

I took it gratefully, and stood up, almost falling back down when the world started to spin. Taking hold of my hand, Macy lead me over to the bleachers and sat me down.

"He could at least tell us his name." Colin called, trailing afterwards.

If I hadn't of hit my head I would've face palmed. How in the world did I forget to tell them my name? "I'm Chase." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you Chase." Colin mumbled, grasping my hand for a couple of seconds.

I turned to Macy, and was about to stick my hand out when I caught sight of her shocked expression. "What? Is my shirt torn or something?" I asked self consciously, not wanting my fat belly to show.

"Chase? Chase Davenport?" Macy spluttered, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

I just nodded and looked to Colin. _Is she okay?_ I mouthed to him, sighing in exasperation when Colin just frowned and shrugged.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe that I just helped _the_ Chase Davenport." She muttered, pacing back and fourth.

"Is that a problem?" I asked, starting to get worried.

" **No!"** Macy exclaimed, looking shocked. "You're the smartest person in the world! I've always wanted to meet you!"

At that I blushed and shook my head. "I'm not that special." I mumbled, dragging my toe along the ground.

"How can you say you're not that special! You..."

"Leave it Macy, you can convince Chase how special he is later." Colin said, taking hold of Macy's arm and stopping her from pacing. At that moment, I realized just how beautiful this friendship was. Colin and Macy, Macy and Colin, they balanced each other out and totally understood each other. They were always there to calm each other down, or stop each other from doing stupid things.

Another stab of loneliness went through my heart. If they only knew how lucky they were to have each other while I had no one.

"Anyway." Macy exclaimed brightly "We should work on getting you back home."

"Right." I mumbled. "Home."

"What's wrong? Why don't you want to go back home?" Colin asked, obviously picking up on my non-excitement.

"Yeah, I do, it's just" I started, trying to think of the right word that wouldn't give to much away "complicated." I decided, dropping my head slightly.

"Oh, I totally understand, I went through the same thing once." Macy said.

I smiled at her comment. I highly doubted that she was going through the same thing as me, but her concern was sweet.

I cautiously stood up, smiling in relief when the world stayed in it's rightful position. "Thanks for all of your help, but I think I'll be able to make my way home by myself." I said, even though I was praying on the inside that they would come with me back to my house.

"There is no way we're letting you walk home like that." Colin argued, pointing to my eye which had swelled shut

"Yeah." Macy added, coming to stand next to her friend. "I would never forgive myself if I let you walk home by yourself and then find out tomorrow morning that you'd been run over by a car."

At the mention of being run over by a car I felt my spirits lift a little, but I pushed it down, now was not the time for suicidal thoughts. I tried to look thoughtful for a moment, before 'giving in'. "Fine, you can come with me, but only because you insisted."

Macy smiled and Colin punched me in the shoulder, barely missing one of the bruises the dodge balls had left.

"Great! Now where do you live?" Colin asked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

I laughed, something I haven't done in ages, before answering. "Come on, I'll show you." I walked forward, grabbed my backpack and pushed open the gym walked out of school in silence, but as soon as we were clear of the parking lot, the conversation started.

On the way to my dreaded home, I learned that Macy's parents were divorced and that she had an older brother and a younger sister, both of them two years off of her own age. I also discovered that she was studying medicine, as she wanted to be a pediatrician when she grew up.

Colin, on the other hand, wasn't as keen to share his life's story with me, but by the end of the walk I had managed to drag out information about a younger brother, a dog, and a sport filled schedule.

I was asked several times about my life. but each time I would rapidly change the subject, knowing that there was nothing I could really tell them about my life without giving too much away. Although, after several minutes of pestering, I grudgingly revealed that I had two older siblings and a younger step-brother.

After moving off of families, Macy started talking rapid fire about a book she was reading, and as Colin and I pretended to be interested, I started to hope that we could be friends.

All too soon, we had arrived on the driveway of my house. I sighed, and was about to walk up the driveway and ring the doorbell when I had a better idea.

"Hey guys?" I asked, turning to them. "Could I have your numbers? You know, so we can text later"

"Yeah! I would love that!" Macy exclaimed, swapping phones with me. I was about to ask Colin for his number when he yanked my phone out of my hand and smiled at me.

"You don't even have to ask." He said, handing me his phone

I smiled back at him, and typed in my number. When our contacts were saved and our phones were off, I realized with a heavy heart that there was no good putting of going inside any longer "Thanks guys!" I called over my shoulder, starting to hike up the driveway

"See you tomorrow Chase!" Macy and Colin called at the same time, waving enthusiastically at me when I turned around to smile at them.

Sadly, I had reached the front door of my house, and as I rang the doorbell I desperately wished that Bree wasn't going to be the one to open the door.

It wasn't. Instead, I was drawn into a bone crushing hug by Adam, who was still five.

"Chasey's back!" He called over his shoulder, squeezing me tighter

"Can't breath." I panted, trying to pull away

"Sorry Chasey." Adam mumbled letting go

"Why don't we just go inside?" I suggested, turning around and waving at Colin and Macy one more time before shutting the door.

"Who are they?" Adam asked, his eyes wide with a childlike fascination

"Oh, just friends." I replied, locking the door behind me.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading!**

 **What did you think of Macy and Colin? Were they good, bad, not needed? I would love to know what you guys think!**

 **Even though adding Macy and Colin in was a last minuet decision, they have actually ended up giving the rest of the story a rough shape! I can't wait to revel what I've been think about to you guys! I'm sure you're going to love it!**

 **I've just written this story just before posting this chapter, and before you start reading this, this is a true story and it happened to me yesterday. I'll explain more at the end of the short story as to why I wrote it, anyway here we go *deep breath***

 _ **The school day had ended, and I was walking toward the locker room to get ready for cross country. I was listing to a conversation my friends were having when my phone vibrated from my pocket. I casually pulled it out, but what read off of my screen made me stop dead. I tried to control my emotions, but I couldn't, and before I knew it tears were sliding down my face like they were going down a slide, and my breathing had sped up. By this time my friends had noticed that I wasn't next to them, and they were all headed back toward me, seeing the tears that glistened from my cheeks.**_

 _ **"What's wrong?" One of my friends asked, but I could't answer so I held out my phone so they could see what the text said. When a gasp rang out among them alerted me to the fact that they now knew as well.**_

 _ **"Oh my god _! That's horrible." My other friend exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I just nodded and closed my eyes, refusing to accept the fact that my mom was almost dead.**_

 **That's all I'm going to write, but I'll explain it a bit now. So what had happened was that my mom had got into a car crash that ended up killing the other person, who was a fault. My mom was rushed off to hospital in critical condition. I wan't able to sleep much last night as I was terrified that I would fall asleep, only to be awoken to the news that my mom had passed on. She made it through the night though, so her chance of survival has increased a tiny bit. The whole reason I had to write that though is because the pain was building up inside of me and I had to get it out. I feel a tiny bit better now, but not to much, I'm just glad to of written in down on paper, as horribly written as it is, I'm probably in a state of shock come to think of if.**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter!**

 **Review? Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back again! I'm proud of myself for getting this chapter out so quickly! I'm getting much better at managing my homework so I have time to write another chapter. It's a pretty big accomplishment as well, because my homework load is getting heavier.**

 **Anyway, here are my review replies:**

 **aha-ghost (guest):**

 _ **I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**_

 **april25 (guest):**

 _ **I'm glad you like Colin and Macy so much! And I absolutely agree with you, Chase does need someone there to help him.**_

 ** _Thank you for thinking about my mom, it means a lot._**

 **jvwollert:**

 _ **I'm glad you like my OC's so much!**_

 **Teeloganroryflan:**

 ** _Thank you so much for thinking about my mum, sleep has been pretty hard recently, but every time I panic I remind myself that you guys are thinking of me and I calm down._**

 ** _I'm also really glad that you like this story so much! At the moment it's my baby!_**

 **Guest:**

 _ **Thank you so much for thinking of my mom!**_

 **Singertoheartandsoul:**

 _ **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter so much! I really enjoyed writing the Chase Davenport part, I was giggling a little as I wrote it down.**_

 _ **This whole thing with my mom being in the hospital is horrible! Every time the phone rings I have a heart attack! I also haven't slept very well for the last week. :/**_

 **Sodalub8:**

 _ **That's horriable, to have it look like your grandmother was going to pull through, and then have her die. I'm really sorry.**_

 _ **I'm glad you like the oc's, I'm rather proud of them. :)**_

 _ **Thanks for thinking of me! It means a lot!**_

 **LoveShipper:**

 _ **Yeah, I know what you mean, Chase really needs someone to lean on at the moment.**_

 **Waterlooroadbrat:**

 ** _Every chapter will reveal a bit more, and then before you know it, the story will be over and you'll see how they shaped the story!_**

 **BasketballQueen:**

 ** _I'm glad you liked the chapter so much!_**

 ** _I've been trying so hard to keep up hope, and I've managed it so far, but hopefully my mom will get better before I crack. Thank for thinking of me!_** ****

 **Guest:**

 ** _I really hope she pulls through to. :/ All I can do right now is hope._**

 **Dirtkid123:**

 _ **I'm glad you liked the chapter so much! It means a lot to me! I'm really happy thought that these are one of the few oc's that you like!**_

 _ **I hope your mom's okay, and thanks for thinking of me!**_

 **I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed! This has easily become my most reviewed story and it means so much to me!**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 _End of last chapter:_

 _"Who are they?" Adam asked, his eyes wide with a childlike fascination_

 _"Oh, just friends." I replied, locking the door behind me._

 **Chase's POV:**

The next morning I woke up tear tracks tracing my cheeks. Frowning in confusion, I pushed my capsule door open and blinked my one good eye, as the other one had swollen shut. Nothing seemed, besides my head, seemed to hurt as I stepped out of my capsule and stretched, but then again that didn't mean much.

I looked around again, and tried to understand why I had been crying the night before. I was about to dismiss the idea and head upstairs for breakfast when my phone vibrated from it's place on the cyber desk.

I stepped forward, and picked it up. What I saw on the screen almost made me drop my phone. Displayed across the screen was a text from **Trent.** I held my breath and unlocked my phone, opening it up to Trent's contact.

It was then I realized why I had been crying last night. Under Trent's contact was a stream of messages, all saying how incredibly fat and stupid I was. Tears started to fill my eyes, and as I shut off my phone I couldn't help but wonder how Trent had got my number.

Wiping my eyes, I again started upstairs, but this time with the intent of seeing what Mr. Davenport had to say to me about last night, for there was no way I needed to eat breakfast, I was fat enough already.

The elevator ride to the living room felt way too long as I anticipated just how much Mr. Davenport was going to yell at me. But as the doors slid open and I stepped out, a hug definitely wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"Did I do something right that I don't know about?" I asked looking down at the top of Mr. Davenports head as he hugged me.

"You've made some friends!" Mr. Davenport said, letting go and ruffling my hair

"I have yes." I agreed, still confused. "But why is this cause for a celebration?"

"I've always wanted you to make a friend, you always seem so lonely."

As soon as the sentence left Mr. Davenports mouth, I felt myself go ridged from shock. Was that a tender tone in his voice?

"What's wrong Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked, frowning "Was it something I said?"

"No, it wasn't you, it was me." I replied, not elaborating

Mr. Davenport seemed to understand that I wasn't going to say anything else, and was about to get into the elevator when he stopped and turned back around to face me. "I'm proud of you Chase." he said before entering the elevator and typing in the code.

Even after he had disappeared down the shaft for a full five minutes, I stood rooted to the sport, staring at the closed elevator door until the thought of being late for school entered my mind and I finally remembered how to move. Thinking that I had probably stood there for long enough to make it look like I had breakfast, I pushed the button to open the elevator, typed in the code and then felt the familiar sinking feeling in my stomach as the elevator started to move down.

As the doors slid open again, I walked out and completely ignored Mr. Davenport trying to work and tuned out the sound of Adam and Leo playing ping pong. I clicked a few buttons on the cyber desk before stepping into my capsule. In a flash of light and color, I stepped out of my capsule fully dressed. Taking a deep breath in and out, I went over the glass table by the climbing wall, and started to pack my backpack.

When that was done, I turned back around and walked straight into Leo. "Um, Leo, do you need something?" I asked, trying to shuffle around him with little success

"I was just coming over to say hi." Leo said in his high-pitched i-need-you-to-do-something-incredibly-stupid-for-me voice.

"What do you want Leo?" I groaned, grabbing hold of his shoulders and whirling us around so our positions were reversed.

"I was wondering if you could steal a book out of the library for me." Leo replied as if he was asking me to get him a snack.

"Why can't you just check the book out?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest, and huffed with annoyance.

"Because at the very beginning of the school year last year, I checked out a book, but I liked it so much that I decided to keep it. Having taken a book from the library was going great, until this year when we went up to the library to check out textbooks, and I wasn't allowed to get one because I still have the book checked out." Leo explained, sitting down on a chair at the desk and rubbing his neck

"So you want me to just waltz into the library and steal a book, all because you're to stupid to turn in the book you stole?" I clarified, shaking my head.

"Yep, that's exactly what I want you to do!" Leo exclaimed, looking peased with himself.

"No way Leo, there is no way you are going to get me to steal a book, especially when you can just return the book you stole." I told him, trying to sound stern

"Fine." Leo groaned, giving in. I smiled at him, and was about to turn around and head for the elevator when a felt a hand grab my arm. "Oh, and by the way, Adam's normal again." Leo whispered into my ear before letting go of my arm. Groaning, I stilled my nerves before walking past Adam, who was studding a ping pong paddle.

Last night, after I had gotten home, Mr. Davenport pulled me aside and asked for my help to complete some tests on Adam so we could figure out what was wrong with him. I had agreed, excited that my help was being required. About an hour later, I discovered that somehow an memory losing gas had leaked into Adam's capsule, making him lose his memory. Now I was cursing the gas for wearing off, as I had really liked five-year old Adam.

I successfully made it past Adam without alerting him of my presence, smiling at Mr. Davenport as I went past him, and strode into the elevator. I typed in the code and felt the elevator rise. When I arrived at the living room, I found it blissfully empty. I sighed a little in relief and sat down on the sofa, ready and waiting for my siblings so we could all walk to school.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my phone and jumped at my reflection. I had completely forgotten about my swollen shut eye. I turned my phone on and smiled at the image on my screen, Macy had sent me a text.

I unlocked my phone and read the message over in my head

 _Hey Chase! How r u? I was just wondering how your eye was doing_.

I smiled, feeling my heart warm at the prospect of getting my first text message that wasn't from my family and composed a message myself

 _Hey there Macy, I'm doing great, the swelling seems to be going down. How are you?_

As I sent it, I couldn't help but feel my spirits lift.

It took less than a minute for Macy to respond.

 _I'm doing great! Can't wait for school today, we have a science test! :) (not being sarcastic)_

At the sight of the last line on the text, I almost squealed! Someone else besides me actually liked tests! I was about to send a text back when my siblings showed up from the lab, minus Bree

"Ready to go?" I asked them, feeling happier than I had in a while.

"What's up with you mister sunshine?" Adam asked, stepping back to look me up and down

"Oh nothing, it's just we have a test today in science." I lied, remembering Macy's text.

"Only you Chase, only you." Leo muttered, walking past me and throwing open the door.

I was about to follow him when Adam reached forward and grabbed my arm. "Yes Adam, what do you need?" I asked, confusion lacing my voice.

"I was just going to say that if I said anything offensive or weird last night, just ignore it, I wasn't all there."

I just nodded, pulled my arm free, and walked after Leo. Trying to force a sad expression not to over take my face.

We were almost at school when the mission alarm went off. I jumped, cursing slightly before turning around and heading back for the house, getting ready for a long day.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **How do you think Trent had obtained Chase's number? I would love to know what you guys think!**

 **I know not a lot has been going on, but a mission has just been assigned, and those are always fun to write/read about.**

 **Anyway, see you guys next time!**

 **Review? Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

 **I'm getting so much better at closing the gaps between chapters! They've been coming out quicker than they originally had been when school first started, even though my homework load has been picking up. :/**

 **Anyway, here are my review replies:**

 **IsYourSenpai:**

 _ **Maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**_

 **guest1089264511 (Guest):** _**I'm glad you like the story so much! It means a lot to me to see that so many people love this story.**_

 **Me-And-Books (Guest):**

 _ **Yeah, that part was kind of cute. :) The little texting 'session' as you called it was a lot of fun to write! Out of the whole entire chapter, those were diffidently my favorite two parts to write. It makes me happy that you liked the parts too. :)**_

 **TheLoveOfMe (Guest):**

 _ **Yay! I'm glad you like it so much!**_

 **pink-tiger (Guest):**

 _ **I'm glad you like the story so much! You liking it so much means so much to me!**_

 **Guest:**

 _ **You'll just have to wait to find out! :) All will be reveled soon.**_

 **BasketballQueen:**

 _ **Yay! Thank you!**_

 **Singertoheartandsoul:**

 _ **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it so much!**_

 ** _It was a ton of fun writing that part with the text! I'm glad I made you smile! At my school I'm more well know for making people cry because of my writing..._**

 ** _Anyway, I'm still really glad you liked it._**

 **Dirtkid123:**

 _ **Is it bad that I take pride in the fact that my writing is sad?**_

 **jvwollert:**

 _ **You might be right, you might not, you'll just have to find out :)**_

 **LoveShipper:**

 _ **Yeah, I enjoyed writing that part. I had just decided that it was time for a little bit of family fluff.**_

 **Fanfiction456:**

 _ **I'm glad you liked it so much! I'm also really glad my writing can make you happy! I feel the same every time I see that someone has left a review. :)**_

 ** _Thanks for thinking of my mom! It means a lot to me! She is also getting better!_**

 ** _And about Trent getting his number from someone because they gave it it him might be write and it might not, you'll just have to find out :)_**

 **Unknowndiva:**

 _ **I'm glad you liked the chapter! All of the inner workings of this story will be revealed soon!**_

 **Before we even start this chapter, I just would like to plead, that no matter what happens, you will not hate me. Can I trust you guys to do that for me? I hope so *hopeful smile***

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _End of last chapter:_

 _"What's up with you mister sunshine?" Adam asked, stepping back to look me up and down_

 _"Oh nothing, it's just we have a test today in science." I lied, remembering Macy's text._

 _"Only you Chase, only you." Leo muttered, walking past me and throwing open the door._

 _I was about to follow him when Adam reached forward and grabbed my arm. "Yes Adam, what do you need?" I asked, confusion lacing my voice._

 _"I was just going to say that if I said anything offensive or weird last night, just ignore it, I wasn't all there."_

 _I just nodded, pulled my arm free, and walked after Leo. Trying to force a sad expression not to over take my face._

 _We were almost at school when the mission alarm went off. I jumped, cursing slightly before turning around and heading back for the house, mentally preparing myself for a long day._

 **Chase's POV:**

The walk back to our houses was almost taken in silence, as it seemed that we were all submerged in our thoughts. I was worried what Macy and Colin were going to think when I didn't show up for school. At the thought of Macy and Colin, a small smile crept onto my face. After so many years of being shot down by my siblings, I had never thought that it was possible for me to ever have any friends. I don't think I've ever been so happy to be proven wrong.

It wasn't until Leo poked me did I realize that I was still smiling. "Why do you look so happy today? I haven't seen you smile for ages" Leo whispered, frowning.

His comment just made me smile more. "Oh no reason, I'm just happy."

"We can see that." Adam grumbled, joining our conversation. "we just don't know why and it's annoying us"

"Why is me being happy annoying you? Do you like it better when I don't smile?" I asked, the corners of my slipping slightly.

"No, believe us, we like it when you smile, you look more attractive when you're smiling." Adam defended, blushing slightly, and seeming unable to finish his thought.

"What's annoying us is that we have no idea who's making you this happy." Leo said for him, a slight blush also gracing his cheeks.

"So the whole reason you're annoyed is because you two aren't the ones making me happy?" I asked, reading through the lines a little bit.

"No! We didn't say that!" Adam vocalized, looking panicked.

"You're right, you didn't say those exact words, but you we're implying it." I responded, stopping to look at my brothers. "You know, if you want to make me happy all you have to do is stop tossing me across the room."

"Yeah," Adam murmured,his voice laced with regret as he looked down at his shoes "I figured that was part of the problem."

"You could also stop beating me up on the way to school" I added, smiling a little bit at the sighed of the guilty look on Adam's face.

"What do you mean that Adam's been beating you up on the way to school!" Leo demanded, anger making his brow crease.

"He's been doing it for a while now, you've just been too interested in your phone to notice." I told my step brother in a matter-of-a fact way.

That seemed to be Leo's cue to look guilty. Smiling a little bit at the results of my work, I started back towards our house, leaving my stunned brothers behind me. I managed to walk at least 50 yards until Adam had caught up with me. "I'm sorry Chasey, please forgive me!" Adam pleaded, looking incredibly distraught.

I thought about it for a little while. Would I be able to forgive Adam after years of hurting me? I guess I could, I mean, I live with the guy. As annoying as it was. "I'll give you two weeks probation, and if all goes well, then I'll forgive you." I said eventually, deciding that was the best way to do things.

"Good enough for me!" Adam exclaimed, a smile lighting up his face, reminding me of yesterday when he had the brain of a five year old.

"Can you forgive me?" Leo asked, drawing up next to us

"Same thing for you, but you're probation is only a week long" I replied, happy with my decision of what to do with my brothers.

"That'll work." Leo agreed, grinning a little.

With that all sorted out, we fell into silence for the rest of the way back to our house, which was only interrupted by thank you's directed to Adam for holding open the door.

I waited for my two siblings to grab a snack, before piling into the elevator with them and typing in the code. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat Chase?" Leo asked, chewing his granola bar.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly sure, thanks." I replied, trying hard not to shudder at the thought of food

"How in the world are you not hungry!" Adam demanded, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

"I had a big breakfast." I lied, looking down at my feet in an attempt to get away from my brother's prying eyes. "And besides Adam, you're always hungry." I added, trying to cover my tracks up even more.

"That's true." Adam agreed, shoving more chips into his mouth, seeming to buy my excuse. Leo on the other hand narrowed his eyes and was looked intently at me, scanning my face in a calculating way.

I was about to ask him was what he was thinking when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, revealing Mr. Davenport and Bree bustling around the lab and preparing our mission supplies.

"Its about time you got here, the mission alert went off twenty minutes ago." Mr. Davenport scolded, ushering Adam and I into our capsules.

"Sorry, it was just that we were almost all the way to school when the alert went off." I responded as soon as I stepped out of my capsule.

"You could've moved just a tad faster." Came the absent minded reply.

"Why weren't you with us this morning?" Adam asked, turning to Bree.

"No reason." Bree responded, looking down at her feet.

"There must be a reason." Leo said, joining in on the conversation. I however was staying far out of it, as I had no desire to make Bree angry at all.

"There's no time now, if you guys don't get moving half the world will explode." Mr. Davenport cut in, handing us all earpieces.

"What is the mission then?" I asked, carefully shoving the earpiece into my ear and turning it on. "We can't really start the mission if we don't know what it is.

"Yeah, that might me slightly important." Leo muttered from his place at his mission specialist desk.

"A nuclear power plant in the south is on the verge of explosion as one of the containers has a crack in it. You guys need to get there as fast as possible and seal the crack. I've already sent the coordinates to Chase's chip." Mr. Davenport explained, collecting various inventions from the lab. "In order to complete the mission you guys are going to be needing these." He added, handing Adam, Bree, and I inventions that looked suspiciously like cell phones.

"What are these?" Bree asked, turning the device over in her hand.

"There nuclear energy sealers, if you press that button there" Mr. Davenport said, pointing to a button on one side of the device. "A light comes out of here." a finger now pointed at a small hole on the other side of the 'cell phone' "And will seal the cracks on the side of the container. This is the only way to seal the cracks, because any other kind of heat will set the nuclear power into a chain reaction and then I would have to find myself new bionic teenagers." Mr. Davenport finished, shuddering a little at the last thought.

"I'd rather not be blown to smithereens." Bree agreed, shoving the invention into her pocket.

"Okay guys, you'd better get going." Mr. Davenport said looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah, the more time we have the better." I muttered, reaching forward and grabbing Bree's arm. "I've just sent you the coordinates of the place." I told her explaining my action.

Bree just simply nodded before holding her hand out to Adam, which he took, before speeding us away. A split second later Adam, Bree, and I stood in the middle of a massive warehouse, which was unfortunately starting to fill with some bizarre kind of smoke.

"We better find the reactor with the crack in it soon, or else the smoke will kill us." I said, dropping onto my hands and knees and starting to crawl to the nearest reactor, pulling the strange device out of my pocket as I did so.

I was about to scan the reactor when the floor started to shake, throwing me sideways. Cursing slightly, I tried to steady myself as I turned back to the reactor, desperately trying to scan it. A frustrating few seconds later, I found no crack on the reactor, so I crawled to the next one, still trying to find purchase on the shaking floor.

This went on for several seconds until my genius brain decided to give me an idea, what if I just scanned all of the reactors at once? Deciding that, that would be the way to go, I struggled to my feet and started to scan all of the reactors at once, grinning in relief when I discovered where the crack was. My face fell however when I realized that the reactor cracked was on the other side of the warehouse to me.

Sighing in defeat, I put my hand up to my ear and called out to my siblings through my earpiece "It looks as if the reactor cracked is on the other side of the warehouse to where I am." I called, hoping that I would be heard.

Luckily enough, I was heard, and a response came almost instantly. "I just found the crack too." Adam's voice reverberated through my ear.

"How close are you?" I asked, starting to crawl toward the reactor, stopping every few seconds in an attempt to regain my balance.

"Right next to it, what about you?"

"I've just started to make my way over there, what about you Bree?"

"I've just arrived at the crack to, do you mind Chase if Adam and I start to seal it?" The reply came, and I was almost taken back by the softness in the tone.

"I don't mind at all, the faster we get this done the faster we can stop this dam floor from shaking." I responded, stopping once again. All this shaking was starting to make my stomach churn.

"Cool, will do." Adam replied and the line went dead.

With renewed vigor, I sped up my crawling, stopping less and less until I finally reached my sibling and the reactor. "How's it going?" I asked, dragging myself to my feet and pulling the strange sealing device out of my pocket

"Were almost done." Adam called out, turning to face me. "Oh my god Chasey, you look awful." He added, his jaw dropping in shock.

I wasn't actually that surprised, all the shaking in the room was causing my stomach to churn and my vision spin. No doubt if we didn't get the room to stop vibrating horribly soon, I would loose the meager contents of my stomach. "It's probably just motion sickness." I responded, starting to help fix the crack as well.

"Don't worry Chase, the crack is almost sealed." Bree assured me, looking down at me with a slightly guilty look on her face.

I just smiled at her, and fixed my attention back on the crack, which was slowly and steadily disappearing. A long and drawn out minute later, the crack was gone and the floor was starting to return to it's normal stillness.

I sighed in relief and sunk down to the floor, putting my head between my legs in an effort to get the nausea to go away. Adam and Bree seemed to know what I was doing, as two hands suddenly appeared on my shoulders.

"Just tell us when you're ready to go, okay Chasey?" Adam whispered, giving my shoulder a quick squeeze before settling down besides me.

I just grunted in reply and tried focused my vision on the now still floor, hoping that it would calm my rocking senses down somewhat. Five minutes later the threat of me throwing up had disappeared, so I lifted my head up and looked at my siblings.

"Thanks for waiting for me." I said, grabbing hold of Bree's arm and hoisting myself to my feet.

"No problem, now let's get back before Mr. Davenport and Leo start to worry." Bree replied, grabbing Adam's hand before speeding us back home. For some reason, the world started to spin again as we arrived in the lab, so I just sat down on the floor and waved off my siblings concerned looks, telling them that I was fine and that they should go upstairs. They reluctantly obliged and disappeared upstairs, leaving me alone and on the floor.

I waited until the world stopped spinning before clambering into my capsule, stepping out dressed in normal clothes, before collapsed onto a chair by the glass table. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and relaxed, reflecting back on the day. I was completely submerged in my thoughts that I barely noticed my phone vibrate. Looking back, I wished that I hadn't of picked my phone up.

 _What I read off the screen broke my heart into a million pieces._

 _Hey Chase, missed you at school today :)_

 _I just wanted to let you know that earlier today I saw Macy and Trent hanging out and laughing, I got a little bit closer to see that they were talking about, and it wasn't good. I'm sorry Chase, but I overheard Trent calling you fat and Macy laughing hysterically before agreeing._

 _Just to let you know, that after Macy's betrayal, I am here for you._

 _Colin_

* * *

 **Thoughts about my cruelty?**

 **Review? Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

 **I'm not actually surprised that quite a few people were mad at me for doing that to Chasey, I was quite mean wasn't I?**

 **Anyway, here are the review replies:**

 **Guest:**

 **It did just get a bit more interesting didn't it?**

 **You go have fun ruining Macy and Trent's life, and I'll just sit here and write the next chapter. :)**

 **I'm glad you love this story! It means a lot to me to find out that you love this story so much that you would commit it to memory!**

 **smartgirl13579**

 **It's fine that you haven't reviewed yet, I totally understand that you've been busy, I have been as well, and its been by a complete stroke of luck that I've had enough time to pound a chapter out each week!**

 **It means so much to me to find out that the first story you came and read was mine! It makes me so incredibly happy inside to know that this story means that much to you!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest:**

 **Yeah, I will admit, it was getting slightly boring. I'm glad you're so into the story! It means a lot to me!**

 **IsYourSenpai:**

 **Yeah, I agree, the story needed a little bit more action in it.**

 **Guest:**

 **That seems quite violent, but if that works for you, you can go ahead and hurt them. :)**

 **Guest:**

 **Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. :)**

 **Waterlooroadbrat:**

 **Yeah, I guess that Colin really didn't have to let Chase know what Macy and Trent were talking about him, but he did it anyway. :P**

 **Guest:**

 **It kind of supervises me how many people are so protective over Chase! I mean, I love him to, and would do anything for him, but the amount of other people that love him as much as I do surprises me.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad you like this story so much! It means a lot to me to find out how much you love it.**

 **LoveShipper:**

 **Yeah, I hate feeling sick at any time, and on a mission it must be much worse. That part about him feeling sick wasn't exactly planned, it just kind of rolled of my fingers and onto the doc. :/**

 **X-XMidnight Star-X-X**

 **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter so much! It means a lot to me!**

 **Guest:**

 **Yeah, Adam, Bree, and Leo seem to be changing for the better, which is really good as Chase needs support at the moment. :) I'm glad you like this story so much!**

 **Sodaluv8:**

 **Yes, It does look as if I'm picking everyone in the story off one by one doesn't it?**

 **You go have some fun hurting Trent and Macy!**

 **Stardust16:**

 **Yay! Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much!**

 **Yeah, one reason I put Macy's betrayal in is because I knew quite a few people were going to be able to relate to it.**

 **jvwollert:**

 **Yeah, it's a good thing Chase made two friends that night!**

 **Singertoheartandsoul:**

 **There might be some sibling bonding, there might not, you're just going to have to wait and see. :)**

 **I'm glad you like my evil plans, I'm quite fond of them myself. :)**

 **Unknowndiva:**

 **Yay! I'm glad you liked the chapter**

 **I was quite mean putting the betrayal in wasn't I? At least he still has Colin. :)**

 **I'm glad you think so highly of this story!**

 **Guest:**

 **Yep, Adam and Bree seem to be getting nicer don't they? :)**

 **Yeah, I don't blame you, if I hadn't of created Macy I would be killing her myself.**

 **Dirtkid123:**

 **There are actually quite a few things wrong with me. Well, I think so anyway. As soon as I came up with the characters Colin and Macy, I actually decided that something like this would happen. See now how they had given a rough shape to the rest of the story?**

 **BasketballQueen:**

 **You actually have a list?! That's so cool!**

 **In my opinion, it would be kind of cool if you did all of your three ideas to Macy, then it would be like a tipple revenge. :)**

 **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **Guest:  
** **Yeah, that was a bit mean wasn't it**

 **I'm glad you liked this chapter! That means a ton to me!**

 **I just realized now that I've kind of strayed from the plot. :/ In a way I've stayed to it, as Chase has stopped eating, but that's all really. In the next couple chapters I'll get back onto the plot of eating disorders and what not. Sorry about that guys.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter**

* * *

 _End of last chapter:_

 _What I read off the screen broke my heart into a million pieces._

 _Hey Chase, missed you at school today :)_

 _I just wanted to let you know that earlier today I saw Macy and Trent hanging out and laughing, I got a little bit closer to see that they were talking about, and it wasn't good. I'm sorry Chase, but I overheard Trent calling you fat and Macy laughing hysterically before agreeing._

 _Just to let you know, that after Macy's betrayal, I am here for you._

 _Colin_

 **Chase's POV**

To say that I didn't want to get up the next morning was a humongous understatement. In fact, I would be perfectly happy just standing in my capsule for the rest of my life.

The text I had received from Colin last night had completely shattered my world and I felt utterly broken inside. Even though I had only known Macy and Colin for two days, it felt as if we had know each other years, and Macy's betrayal cut deep into my soul.

The moment I had gotten the text I shut myself off from the world. All I did was sit in my seat and stare are the wall across from me. That was how Adam, Bree, and Leo found me hours later. They tried so hard to get me to talk to them, (even Bree who was being creepily nice to me all of a sudden) but I refused to utter even a word. Eventually they left me alone and went back upstairs, claiming that it was dinner time.

When they came back down an hour later, I was still in the same position, to deep in my thoughts to even think about moving. It took some time, but Adam eventually coaxed me into getting ready for bed. My movements were slow and robotic, but before I knew it I was in my capsule and attempting to fall asleep.

Hours later I had drifted off into an uneasy and far from restful sleep. Every fifteen minutes I was awoken from a nightmare panting and feeling as if my heart was going to break out of my chest. Finally the morning came, accompanied with the sound of my siblings capsules, I listened to the sound of their footsteps retreating before breaking down into the tears that had been threatening to fall all night long.

I just stood in my capsule and cried and cried and cried and cried until there were no more tears needing to come. After I was sure the tears were gone, I reached up to scrub the tracks away, but when my fingers brushed over my black eye, pain shot through my head; and before I could stop it, the tears were falling again. While I was crying, all I could do was pray to the heavens that none of my siblings decided that it was a good time to come down to the lab.

Unfortunately someone decided to, as I felt arms close around me, pulling me into a hug.

"What wrong Chase?" A voice whispered, sounding distinctly like Adam

I just shook my head and tried to get my tears under control, embarrassment making my face feel hot.

"Please Chasey." Yep, definitely Adam "tell me what's wrong."

"I-i'm s-sorry a-adam, b-but if I t-tell y-you t-then I w-would h-have to a-accept it m-myself, and I d-don't w-want to j-just y-yet." I stuttered through the tears which were thankfully starting to slow down again. Adam just sighed in response and pulled me closer

We stood like that for a little while, waiting for the tears to stop falling, and when I was sure they had, I pulled away and rubbed at my good eye. "Thanks Adam."

"No problem Chasey." Adam beamed, looking incredibly happy that I had thanked him.

I just gave a weak smile in response, and was about to head for the elevator when his arm darted out and grabbed hold of my arm. "I just want to let you know that I'm here for you." Adam muttered, scuffing his shoe along the ground in slightly embarrassed.

"I know." I whispered back, giving a slightly stronger smile this time before pulling away and striding into the elevator. On the ride up, I wiped the tear tracks away the best I could and put on a fake smile. There was no way the rest of my family was going to find out about my little break down. If they did the teasing would never stop

With a little merry ding, the elevator doors slid open revealing my family bustling around getting ready for school. Leo was finishing his breakfast, Bree was fretting about her hair, Mr. Davenport was sitting as his desk in the far corner, and Tasha was cooking something.

"Hey Cha's." Leo said around a mouth full of cereal.

"Leo, don't speak with your mouth full." I scolded, shaking my head at him.

"S'rry." He muttered, his mouth still full

I just sighed, knowing a losing battle when I see one.

"You must be starving Chase!" Tasha exclaimed from her spot by the stove. "You had nothing for dinner last night."

"I'm not hungry thanks." I replied, suppressing a shudder at the thought of eating.

"Are you sure?" Bree asked frowning as she sided with Tasha

"Yep, I'm perfectly sure." I responded, smiling brightly at her.

Bree's eyes narrowed, but she seemed to by my lie. "As long as you're sure."

I was about to reply when Leo cut in "He says he's fine Bree, just leave him alone."

Bree gave a huff of annoyance, but backed off anyway. I smiled in apology at both Bree and Tasha before starting back to the elevator.

"I'm just going to get my stuff ready." I called over my shoulder before walking through the open doors.

"I'll come with you!" Bree exclaimed, speeding forward until she was standing next to me.

I typed in the pass code to the elevator, and smiled weakly at Bree, who smiled back. As the elevator started to move, I winced, trying hard not to think about the text from Colin.

Bree must've seen my wince as she started to babble about nothing in particular. For once I actually listened to the babble, as I was thankful for the distraction from my own thoughts.

"And then today I got a text saying that he didn't want to hang out with me because my hair was to long! How in the world is my hair to long! There are so many other girls in the school who have longer hair than me! So he can't be calling mine long. It's okay though, I was going to break up with him today anyway, he was starting to get annoying." Bree was saying, obviously talking about her latest boyfriend.

"Yes, you're right, that sounds awful." I responded with absolute conviction

The moment the sentence left my mouth, the mood in the elevator changed, and the air began to crackle with tension. "What did you say?" Bree asked, her tone laced with disbelief.

"Yes, you're right, that sound awful." I repeated slowly, my genius brain going a mile a minute as I tried to work out what Bree was thinking.

"Did you just say I was right?" She demanded after a few seconds of hard, silent thinking

"Yes." I said slowly, still trying to figure out what my sister was thinking. "Is it wrong for me to agree with you every once and awhile." I threw in a couple seconds later, trying to distract Bree away from whatever she was thinking.

"Yes, it is a problem for you to agree with me every once and awhile. For starters you don't even listen to me while I'm rambling on, and now you're agreeing with me! I'm starting to worry about you Chase." Bree replied, her voice softening slightly. I just closed my eyes and groaned, about to make up an excuse when I felt a warm hand on my arm. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Bree gripping my lower arm. "Chase, if anything is seriously wrong I want you to tell me about it."

It was then my turn to be suspicious. "Why are you suddenly being so nice to me all of a sudden? Just two days ago you were telling me not to get usted Adam acting like a five year old." I said, about to tear Bree's hand off my arm when I realized that I actually liked it, and kept it on instead.

Bree opened her mouth to reply when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. A relieved expression crossed Bree's face, before she let go of my arm and exited the elevator, leaving me alone and with a cold feeling over my wrist where Bree's hand had just rested. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was a bit boring, but it was more of an after effect chapter to Colin's text Chase received at the end of last chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter is going to be more entertaining!**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading! It means so much to me that so many people enjoy this story so much! I never could've imagined how incredibly popular this story was going to become when I first posted it!**

 **Review? Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

 ***looks at number or reviews**blinks, rubs eyes and looks at number again* Nope, that defiantly says 104! Thank you so much guys! I can't believe it! Never before have I gotten so many before! It means so much! Keep reviewing guys! It keeps me going!**

 **Sorry Guys! No review replies today! I have a lot to do today and sadly don't have time to reply to your reviews. When I get the time I'll PPM you guys with my response.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter:**

* * *

 _End of last chapter:_

 _It was then my turn to be suspicious. "Why are you suddenly being so nice to me all of a sudden? Just two days ago you were telling me not to get usted Adam acting like a five year old." I said, about to tear Bree's hand off my arm when I realized that I actually liked it, and kept it on instead._

 _Bree opened her mouth to reply when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. A relieved expression crossed Bree's face, before she let go of my arm and exited the elevator, leaving me alone and with a cold feeling over my wrist where Bree's hand had just rested. Leaving me alone with my thoughts._

 **Chase's POV**

I silently packed up the rest of my backpack before taking the elevator up to the living room. When I arrived the living room was surprisingly empty, so I just sat down on the couch and pulled my phone out of my pocket. It had been buzzing all morning, but I had dutifully ignored it until the pull to check what people were saying became too much.

Taking a deep breath in and out, I clicked the on button and fliched, closing my eyes, before taking a hesitant look at my screen. What I saw made my jaw drop open in shock. I had fifteen missed texts and five missed calls. Never before had I been this popular. Sliding the screen up, I typed in my passcode and decided to look at the messages first

Most of them were from Macy, asking why I missed school the day before, saying how she missed me, and why hadn't she heard from me. I sent a quick text back in response saying that a family emergency came up, and how because of it I wasn't allowed to be on my phone until now.

Two of the texts were from Colin, one of them was asking me whether or not I was going to be at school today. The second one was long and drawn out, but all it essentially meant was that if I was going to school, he wouldn't leave my side all day. I gave a more extended reply this time, confirming that I would be at school and that I was very grateful for his offer.

The rest of the texts were from Trent. I didn't even bother reading those ones, as I knew from experience that all they would do is drag me down.

I pocketed my phone again and tried very very hard to keep my mind off of Macy, but it didn't seem to be working, all my brain wanted to think about was Macy and Trent standing in the hallway laughing about me.

Before I could stop it, more tears were sliding down my cheeks as I sobbed quietly. Why oh why did Macy's betrayal hurt me so much? We had known each other for two days and I was crying over her. Taking a deep breath in, I stopped the flow of water and whipped away the tear tracks from under my good eye and blinked, hoping that it wouldn't look like I had been crying. I didn't need to be drowned in more sibling love, as the amount I was getting recently was kind of overwhelming.

With a sudden whoosh of air and a blur of color, Bree appeared besides me on the couch. "You've been crying again." She said simply, dropping her backpack on the floor besides me.

"No I haven't." I replied stubbornly, scrubbing my non-swollen eye free of tears again.

"If you would just tell me what's wrong I could help you." Bree sighed, turning to face me. In response I scowled, and shook my head. If I did tell her, the amount of sibling love would reach an all time high. "You could at least tell me how you got that black eye, I've been meaning to ask for a while, but I keep forgetting." Bree suggested hopefully, almost as if she was trying to drag a conversation out of me.

"I got hit in the face when we were playing dodgeball in P.E the other day." I responded, halfy lying and half telling the truth.

"We didn't even play dodgeball in P.E." Bree shot back, throwing her hair over her shoulder in a dramatic showcase of her long dark hair.

"We're in different P.E periods, how are you supposed to know what my class did." I replied, wholeheartedly defending my lie.

My response left Bree gaping like a fish out of water, struggling to find a reply. "I asked someone?" She said after a while, making it sound more like an question than a comment.

"Sure you did." I muttered, collapsing back on the couch and closing my eyes, letting my breath come out in a little 'puff.'

"You're impossible sometimes." Bree huffed from besides me, as I flew forward a little bit, Bree must've collapsed next to me.

We sat in silence for a little while, until the question that I had been dying to ask since last night jumped out of my mouth and showed itself. "Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" I asked, leaning forward and opening my eyes so I could look at my older sister. "Ifletindofbad." Bree replied in a rush, almost as if she couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"What did you say?" I inquired, leaning closer "I didn't quite catch that."

Bree sighed and took a deep breath before responding. "I said I'm suddenly being so nice to you because I felt kind of bad."

"What suddenly made you realize the 'error of your ways?"

"Adam."

And then it all made perfect sense.

Adam and Bree were friends with Trent.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know that chapter was kind of short, and really boring. :/ I promise it will be much longer next time and a lot more interesting!**

 **I kind of enjoyed writing the little bit of sibling bonding in this chapter. I was kind of tired of making Adam and Bree bulling Chase all the time, so I made it better!**

 **Any-who, see you next chapter!**

 **Review? Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

 **This came up a couple of times in my reviews, so I decided to answer it here. Before I start though, I would like to thank everyone who questioned me! By asking me questions about my writing it makes me a better writer! And to everyone who said so, it wasn't a stupid question and I can see why you were confused! Anyway, here's my Q and A. So the question that came up was why did Chase think that Adam and Bree were friends with Trent? All that really happened what that Chase was jumping to conclusions because after Macy's betrayal, he hasn't been able to see the good in anyone besides Colin. All it was was Chase jumping to conclusions and that's it. Thanks again to everyone who worked up the courage to ask the question! It wasn't stupid! And like I said earlier, questions make me a better writer!**

 **Anyway, here are my review relies:**

 **Who Doesn't Like Reading Grr:**

 _ **Thank! I'm glad you liked it!**_

 _ **I hope I was able to answer your question, and that the last part makes sense now. It wasn't a dumb question, and like I said, questions makes me a better writer, so if you're ever confused with anything at all, just tell me!**_

 **Guest:**

 _ **Yeah, I am pretty mean.**_

 **Huoairbender1:**

 _ **You're lucky that you're school wi-fi even lets you into sets like this! My school doesn't even allow it!**_

 _ **I'm glad you liked the chapter though!**_

 **Dirtkid123:**

 ** _I'm glad you liked the chapter so much! It means a lot to me!_**

 **Guest:**

 _ **I hope that I was able to answer you're question! And besides, it wasn't stupid at all**_

 **jvwollert:**

 _ **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it so much!**_

 **BasketballQueen:**

 _ **That sounds kind of scary. Remind me not to get on your bad side :)**_

 **Singertoheartandsoul:**

 ** _Don't worry, I wouldn't be able to face Trent either. :)_**

 ** _I'm glad you liked the chapter so much!_**

 **Guest:**

 _ **I'm glad you liked it so much!**_

 **Stardust16:**

 _ **I'm glad you like the story so much! It means a lot to me!**_

 **LoveShipper:**

 _ **I'm so mean, making everyone turn on Chase.**_

 **smartgirl13579**

 ** _Chase just jumped to conclusions. I was going to make you guys guess, but I'm planning something else as well, so it might of gotten a bit confusing. :)_**

 **Thanks for all your reviews! It means a lot**

 **Anyway, on to the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _End of last chapter:_

 _"What did you say?" I inquired, leaning closer "I didn't quite catch that."_

 _Bree sighed and took a deep breath before responding. "I said I'm suddenly being so nice to you because I felt kind of bad."_

 _"What suddenly made you realize the 'error of your ways?"_

 _"Adam."_

 _And then it all made perfect sense._

 _Adam and Bree were friends with Trent._

 **Chase's POV:**

With a whoosh of air, I stumbled to my feet and backed away from Bree, holding my hands out in front of me in an attempt to protect myself.

"Chase?" Bree asked, standing up as well and looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I just realized something, that's all." I replied, dropping my hands and bending down to pick up my backpack, suddenly feeling claustrophobic and flustered.

"Was it something I said?" Bree inquired, not letting the subject go.

"No." I said shortly, heading toward the front door quickly, but not so fast that it would look suspicious.

"Then what's wrong! You were fine a minute ago, and now you're practically running out of the house." Bree demanded, speeding in front of me until she was protecting the door from my exit.

 **"I SAID NOTHING'S WRONG!"** I roared, suddenly so mad that I was scared that Spike was going to make an appearance.

Bree seemed to be scared of the same thing as well as she slide away from the door and held up her hands in a sign of surrender. "Okay, I believe you." She whispered softly, dropping her eyes to the ground in a way that made me feel like a predator.

Before I worked up the courage to say sorry, I rushed forward, grabbed the door handle, ripped the door open, and fled the house. Leaving Bree behind with her eyes dropped in a sign of defeat.

I ran all the way to school, only stopping here and there to catch my breath for a minute before starting to run again. I stopped suddenly when I caught sight of the school and bent over, bracing my hands on my knees as I gasped for breath. Here was me thinking I was in shape! I couldn't even run all the way to school without having to stop. Must of been all the stomach fat I had.

I waited until I was breathing normally before starting toward the school, taking deep calming breaths at the thought of Macy. What in the world was I going to say to her? I couldn't tell her I knew about her and Trent, as that would only make the bullying worse, but I couldn't just say nothing either! If I just randomly stopped talking to her she would know something was up.

I was starting to panic at the thought of not knowing what to do, and I was pretty sure I was about to have a full blown panic attack if Colin hadn't of shown up at that exact moment.

"Shh Chase, just breath, everything's going to be fine." Colin muttered, dragging me into a quieter corner of the campus before patting me on the back softly.

"Can't breath." I gasped, grabbing onto Colin's hand in a mad grab for comfort.

Colin didn't even flinch as our hands touched, and instead surprised me by squeezing my hand as if to show he was still there. I struggled for breath for a couple more seconds, until coming up with the grate idea of matching my breathing with Colin's. Within minutes of my new discovery, my breathing was calm and I no longer felt as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

I reluctantly let go of Colin's hand, missing the comforting warmth of his presence, before turning to him. "Thanks." I muttered, blushing slightly.

"My pleasure! Well, I didn't like the panic attack so much, but I'm happy to help you." Colin responded, blushing slightly as well.

"Anyway, we better head into school or we'll end up being late." I said, and for the first time ever I felt no excitement at the prospect of school.

"You know, if you want to we can ditch." Colin suggested, coming up to stand at my elbow.

"We could do what?" I asked, confusion lacing my voice as I turned to face my one and only friend.

"You know, we could ditch school and go hang out somewhere else." Colin relied, his brow crinkling in confusion at my question.

"I don't know, I've never ditched school before." Well, on purpose. I thought to myself, remembering all the times that I had to miss school to go on missions.

"Then why weren't you at school yesterday? Hum? That seems like ditching to me." Came the clipped reply, making me step back.

"Family emergency." I muttered, casting my eyes down and looking at my feet.

"Sure it was." Colin muttered, and storming away

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I rushed forward and grabbed onto Colin's arm, spinning him around to face me. "Alright, I'll skip school with you." I sighed in defeat, grinning a little at the smile that lit up Colin's face,

"Great, that was the best decision you have ever made! Now, let's go before the bell rings." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of keys.

"You can drive?" I gasped in shock. Colin and I were in the same grade, and from what I could see, the same age, and I was a year out from getting my licence.

"Not technically, as I'm only fifteen, but my dad's let me drive around the neighborhood before, so we should be safe." My only friend replied, grabbing my arm and dragging me in the direction of a black sports car.

"I'm not so sure about this Colin." I mumbled as I strapped myself into the passenger seat "What if we get caught?"

"We won't! It's the middle of rush hour and the last thing the police are going to look for is two _sixteen_ year olds in a car! We'll be fine! Loosen up Chase." He replied as the car was slowly backed out of it's space and into the road

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm perfectly sure."

"Okay, but if we do get caught I'm blaming you."

"Fair enough." Colin replied, turning the radio on and cranking up the volume. I winced ever so slightly when the loud music suddenly activated my bionic hearing, but I refrained from turning the the volume down in fear or being called weak.

"So, why the sudden decision to skip school?" I question colin casually while fiddling with the seatbelt strap.

"You were looking like you needed a day off." Colin relied with a smile before hitting the accelerator

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Time Skip To After School-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Thanks for dropping me off Colin!" Chase exclaimed, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door.

"No problem!" olin relied, rolling down the window "Told you we wouldn't get caught!" He then added before speeding away.

Chase just shook his head and entered his house. Thankfully no one else seemed to be home yet, so he collapsed onto the couch and closed his eyes.

Chase hadn't had that much fun in along time. Colin had ended up taking him to an abandoned strip of road, where they had spent the day accelerating up and down the road, seeing just how fast they could get the car to reach sixtey. They had then gone out for lunch before going back to the road. Chase hadn't even thought about getting caught of the fact that he was missing school.

Chase then stood up and went to his backpack, which he was about to unpack when his phone vibrated.

Frowning, Chase pulled it out, his smile melting into a grin. It was Colin. Chase opened the message and replied, thinking that no harm would come by just answering. Leaving his phone on, Chase picked up his textbook and moved to the table. On his phone the message could still be read off the screen. Little did Chase know, that the message reading _what's your biggest fear?_ Was about to ruin his life once again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Review? Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

 **This chapter is a little shorter, I will admit, but in my defense school was really busy at it was the last week and we were doing all of our final test and stuff.**

 **Sorry! No review replied today, I sadely didn't have time to do them today, but I hopefully will be able to next week!**

 **And on with the chapter! Things are starting to get a whole lot worse...**

* * *

 _End of last chapter:_

C _hase then stood up and went to his backpack, which he was about to unpack when his phone vibrated._

 _Frowning, Chase pulled it out, his smile melting into a grin. It was Colin. Chase opened the message and replied, thinking that no harm would come by just answering. Leaving his phone on, Chase picked up his textbook and moved to the table. On his phone the message could still be read off the screen. Little did Chase know, that the message reading what's your biggest fear? Was about to ruin his life once again._

Later that night while everyone else was in bed, Chase quietly got out of his capsule and headed toward the elevator doors. Tears still stained his cheeks and he was really struggling to cry as silently as he could.

As quietly as possible, he clambered into the elevator, waited until the doors closed, then broke down. How in the world did Trent find out that his biggest fear was that bunny rabbits were going to take over the earth?

Sobbing like he never had before, Chase collapsed to the floor of the elevator curled into a little tiny ball and squeezed himself as hard as he could, wishing that he could just disappear from the world. Why oh why did everything have to happen to him? He didn't see his siblings being bullied, or skipping meals just so they wouldn't be called fat again.

Sighing in dismay, Chase picked himself off of the floor, shook himself, and pushed the open door button on the elevator. Taking a deep breath, he strode out of his hiding place and into his capsule. He shut the door, closed his eyes and drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep.

Little did he know that there was someone watching him.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know that was really really short, but I figured that one chapter was better than none!**

 **I'll try to update next weekend, but we have a swim meet up in Aspen, so I may not be able to.**

 **Anyway, see you next time!**

 **Review? Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

 **As you could probably tell by the countless times I mentioned it in the two other stories I've written recently, but I'm really sorry that this wasn't done earlier. I had tried so hard to write** _ **something**_ _,_ **but I was experiencing the worst case of writer's block that I've ever had! It was as if there was a roadblock in my mind, locking all of my ideas away.**

 **I've decided to try** **something new with the review replies! What I'm going to do is mention here all of the guests that left comments, and then go and P.M all of the members! Sound good? Anyway, here's to the guests that left reviews on my last chapter!**

 **Guest:**

 _ **I know this took way too long, but here's the update you've been wanting!**_

 **Guest:**

 ** _I'm really mean to him, aren't I?_**

 **Someone:**

 _ **I know this took forever, but here's the next chapter!**_

 **Right now I'd just like to thank everyone for sticking with me! Now on with the long anticipated chapter!:**

* * *

Groaning with the pain of a sore heart, Chase stumbled from his capsule before righting himself. He patted his face, feeling for leftover tera tracks, before padding into the elevator. Just get yourself through the day Chase, and then you can go back to sleep. He thought as he stood alone in the moving metal box.

With a ding, the doors opened and he slipped out, thankful to see an empty kitchen. Realizing that there was no real reason for him to be on the main floor, as he had given up eating long before, he turned back around to the elevator and was about to step in when a blur of color sped past him and stopped right in front of the elevator doors.

"Get out the way Bree, I need to get back to the lab." He muttered angrily, trying to force his way past her, but she stood her ground.

"There is no way I'm moving until you tell me why you were crying last night." She replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I wasn't crying last night." Chase defended, looking away and rubbing his face again.

"If that's so, then why won't you look me in the eye?" Came the reply, and suddenly Chase felt the brush of hair against his cheek.

"I am looking you in the eye." He muttered, forcing himself to turn his head and look his sister in the eye, which turned out to be easier than he thought as her nose was inches from his own. "You've been acting so strange lately, at one point you were happy and then the next you won't talk to us, or even acknowledge the fact that we live in the same house." Chase was about to cut her off and defend his behavior, but Bree carried on "And I swear you've been losing weight! It's as if you're wearing a ten every time you put on a shirt."

"I haven't lost weight, it's just that I've started wearing bigger clothes." He muttered halfheartedly, realizing he should've know that someone would eventually pick up on the fact that he wasn't eating.

"And the behavior changes?"

"I... don't know why those are happening, maybe I'm finally going through puberty?" Chase replied, the lame attempt at a joke painfully obvious.

"I bet Adam would be thrilled." Bree murmured, before taking her brothers hands and leading him toward the sofa. "Now please tell me why you've been losing weight, and don't even try denying it, as I set you capsule to scan you, then tell me your weight."

Leaving his hands in his sister's grip, Chase struggled to come up with some kind of lie that wouldn't expose Macy's betrayal. "I've been training harder?" He finally said, his tone more of a question than he would've liked it to be.

"I've looked at all of the security footage." Bree lied back. "Tell me the truth."

"Um..." He responded, really struggling for answers now.

"Please Chase, just tell me! If you don't, I won't be able to help you."

"Fine, I'll tell you." Chase gave in, knowing that the end of his world was coming. He paused for a second, gathering courage, and was about to answer when the elevator dinged and Adam stepped out.

"So that's what you to are up to! Sitting on the couch and holding hands, leaving me to struggle out of my capsule, across the floor, and into the elevator." He exclaimed, shaking his head at them.

"Adam, it's not that hard to get out of your capsule and walk into the elevator." Chase responded, glad for the distraction that was his big brother.

"But you never know when you could be attacked by evil spider monkeys." He replied, going over to the cupboards and getting some cereal down.

Chase just snorted, pulled away from Bree, and started back toward the elevator, completely missing the look that Bree shot at his back.

The elevator ride was short and sweet, and his backpack was already packed, so Chase pulled up a chair besides the cyber desk, sat down, then dropped his face into his hands. He couldn't believe how close he had come to spilling all of his secrets. Who knew what would happen if he told Bree what was going on!

It took most of his strength, but Chase stood up, grabbed his backpack, and headed toward the empty elevator once again.

Again, completely unaware that someone was watching him intently from the shadows of the dark lab.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading!**

 **I'm trying something new this time by putting a poll up on my profile page! I've never made a poll before, so if it's not there, please drop me a review and let me know so I can work out the problem! I, won't tell you the question! You've got to go over there and figure out what it is all by your self!**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank you all again for sticking with me, and I am very very sorry that I haven't updated for the longest time! Stupid writers block! Why does it even have to exist?**

 **Review! Please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

 **Just to let you know, my poll has been closed, so if you want to go over to my profile and see the results, be my guest!**

 **As soon as I posted the last chapter, I started thinking about ending this story soon. But never fear! I already have an idea for another story! Just a advanced warning though, the beginning and most of the middle will be incredibly sad, so just be set for that.**

 **Even though this story may be ending, it doesn't mean that it's going to get any less interesting *evil laugh***

 **Here are my guest review replies:**

 **Guest:**

 **Here's the next update!**

 **RandomYoutubeGirl:**

 **Good to know you're really name, I'll put it on when I do this comment thing! (I love youtube by the way, it's one of the best things in the world)**

 **And on with the chapter! See you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

End of last chapter:

It took most of his strength, but Chase stood up, grabbed his backpack, and headed toward the empty elevator once again.

Again, completely unaware that someone was watching him intently from the shadows of the dark lab.

With a heavy sigh, Chase stared down the entrance to the school. For the first time since they had started coming to school, all he wished he could do was turn around and walk the other way. So far he had done a pretty good job of avoiding Macy, ditching school and all, but today they had at least three classes together, so there was no way he would be able to avoid her then.

"The more you stare at the building, the less it's going to move." A voice said behind him, making Chase jump and spin around, only to relax when he saw that it was only Colin.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how much I don't want to go in." He muttered in response tring back to face the open doors.

"I know you don't, as you have several classes together with Macy, but you'll be fine Chase! Just ignore he." Colin exclaimed, putting a hand on his back and leading him toward the open doors of the school.

Chase felt a fleeting spark of hope when they walked through the doors, but it faded just as fast as soon as he caught sight of Macy standing by one of the support columns. Waiting for them.

"Colin." He whispered desperately "what do I do?"

"You're going to have to go up and talk to her, pretend like nothing's wrong." Came the response, another hand on his back to accompany the voice.

Steeling his nerves, Chase let himself be lead toward Macy, dreading each and every second it took to get there. Finally, they were standing in front of their 'friend'.

"Hey guys!" Macy exclaimed, obviously not realizing that something was wrong "Where were you yesterday?"

"Oh, I wasn't feeling to good, and Chase had another family emergency." Colin lied with practiced ease, flashing a blinding smile in the girls direction.

Macy lapped the lie up like a kitten would do to milk before turning to Chase. "Hope this family emergency gets resolved soon! I had to go through close to the same thing too once, and it wasn't fun."

"I hope it gets resolved as well, It's starting to drive me a little insane." He replied truthfully, dropping his eyes to the floor and lightly scuffing his shoe.

"Oh! Before I forget!" Colin exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "My family owns a lake house at the local lake, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and hang out this weekend, or tonight even, considering it's Friday."

The moment Colin's proposal left his mouth, Chase's face light up. "I would love to! I haven't hung out at a lake for ages! I'll have to ask my parents about leaving tonight, though."

"Great! Hope you can convince them to let you go tonight!" The other boy repled, high fiving a suddenly ecstatic Chase "What about you Macy?" He said almost as an afterthought, turning to the girl.

"I wish that I could, but I have a massive soccer tournament this weekend that starts tonight." She replied regretfully, her face falling.

Trying as hard as he could to make it look like he was sad at the fact that Macy had to decline the invitation, Chase was turning to her in wish her luck in the tournament when the bell rang, making him jump a foot in the air.

"See you later Chase!" Colin called out over the sound of feet as he let himself be swept away in the crowd. The person in question gave a half hearted wave in response before heading off towards chemistry, starting to dread the rest of the day more and more.

To Chase's surprise, the rest of the day passed quickly and without much excess trouble. He did have a run in with Trent after AP trigonometry, but other than that he hadn't seen the bully the rest of the day.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Chase rose from his seat, and headed off to his locker. On his way out of the room, he felt a small tug on his elbow. Fighting the urge to yank his elbow away, Chase turned around and blinked in confusion at the person standing before him. The person was incredibly short, and if Chase looked close enough, he could see that the eyes looked tired and slightly sad.

"Um..." The person stuttered, brushing its hair away from it's face, the same exact hair making it near impossible to tell the gender of the person that was standing before him "You're Chase Davenport, right?" The person suddenly said, shocking Chase out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, that's me." He replied wearily, the last person who had known his name was Macy, and that hadn't tuned out well at all.

"Good, I was starting to think that I was never going to find you." Came the reply, a relieved sigh to go along with it. Suddenly, the person standing in front of him, now revealed as a girl, pulled an envelope out of her binder and handed it to him. "The person who gave this to me told me to tell you that you'll know when to open it."

"Thanks." Chase grumbled, taking the envelope from her and tucking it away. "Anything else?"

"Nope." The girl said again, before bending down slightly and picking her books up off of the desk. Chase watched as the girl walked out of the classroom, her hair swaying back and forth. He was about to follow her when she stopped at the door, her hand on the frame. "I'm Cleo by the way." She said, a light blush gracing her cheeks as she smiled at him before disappearing down the hallway.

It wasn't until she had disappeared that Chase had registered that there was a sparkling coming from her fingers when the light caught it right. It was the sparkling of a wedding ring. Shaking his head in confusion, he took the envelope out from the inside of his chemistry book and studied it. It was plain white and had his name written across it in blue pen.

Tucking the envelope away again, Chase started toward his locker, curing himself for forgetting Colin's invitation to the lake while he had been talking the the mysterious girl. He was going to that lake, no matter what Mr. Davenport's reply was.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading!**

 **If you guys don't mind, I did a little bit of setting up my next story is this chapter, but I'm not going to say what it is :). If you have any kind of theory at this point, either for this story or the next one, feel free to drop me a review!**

 **Anyway, I tried to get this chapter out earlier this week, as I won't be home _all_ weekend due to a travel swim meet in California.**

 **See you guys next week!**

 **Review? Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is a little late, it's just that I've been incredibly busy this past week, even though I've had Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off due to Thanksgiving break.**

 **I'm really excited for this chapter, but you may hate me by the end of it :)**

 **Anyway, here are my guest review replies:**

 **TheOne:**

 _ **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 **Guest:**

 ** _Yes, I know, it was another girl, but that was the only chapter that she was going to be in. :)_**

 **See you guys at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

 _End of last chapter:_

 _It wasn't until she had disappeared that Chase had registered that there was a sparkling coming from her fingers when the light caught it right. It was the sparkling of a wedding ring. Shaking his head in confusion, he took the envelope out from the inside of his chemistry book and studied it. It was plain white and had his name written across it in blue pen._

 _Tucking the envelope away again, Chase started toward his locker, curing himself for forgetting Colin's invitation to the lake while he had been talking the the mysterious girl. He was going to that lake, no matter what Mr. Davenport's reply was._

 **This Chapter:**

"There is no way that you are going to this lake!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, shaking his in annoyance.

"Why not? It's not as if we're going to do anything stupid!" Chase grumbled in response, trying very not to explode in his 'father's' face.

"How am I supposed to know for sure? How can I trust that you're not going to tell him your secret?"

"Because I'm not going to! Just because he is the _first_ friend that I have _ever_ had, it dosen't mean that I'm going to tell him that I have bionics!"

"I'm sorry Chase, but I really don't want to take that risk."

"Well I'm sorry too, because there is no way you are stopping me from going to this lake." And with that, Chase punched Mr. Davenport in the face, effectively knocking him out, and fled the room.

As soon as he got outside, Chase breathed out a sigh of regret and shook out his hand. He really hadn't of wanted to knock Mr. Davenport out, but it was the only way he was guaranteed of going to the lake. Checking one last time to make sure no one was following him, Chase started to walk down the drive way and into the street. Once there, he pulled his phone out and texted Colin, letting him know that he was available that night and was able to go to the lake.

Colin responded a moment later, and told Chase to stay where he was so he could go and pick him up from his house. Confident in the fact that he would soon be away from his house, Chase sat down on the curb and pulled the letter out of his pocket. That girl, Cleo, had said that he know when to open it. But how would he know? Would the letter give him some form of indication or would he just feel it in his gut?

Sighing again, he tucked the letter back into his pocket and ran his hand through his hair in agitation. Why did everything in his life have to be so full of guessing, wondering, and lies? Why couldn't it just be straight forward like everyone else's? Behind him, he heard a strange noises coming from his house and he cursed quietly. The last thing he needed was for Mr. Davenport to wake up. Checking his watch one last time, Chase rose from the curb and walked to the end of the street, where he sat down.

It wasn't long after he had sat down for a second time before Colin arrived. "Ready to get out of here?" He asked when Chase opened the car door

"I've never been more ready." He responded, strapping himself in

"Let's get out of here then." Colin said with a smile before backing up, turning around, and starting back the way he came.

The two sat in silence for a while, before Chase asked a question that had been burning his mind for a while. "How far away is this lake?"

"Oh, it's only about an hour and a half away, so if you need to get home for another emergency then it won't take to long to get you there."

"Oh thank god, my dad would kill me if I wasn't home in time for the emergency."

"Yeah! We couldn't have that! I mean, I do kind of like you!" Colin laughed, flinging his arm around the person in question

"I kind of like me to." Chase muttered, leaning in to the touch ever so slightly, surprised to find how comforting it felt. Maybe this was what it was liked to feel needed and liked by someone. Maybe this was what it felt like to be loved.

* * *

 **Okay guys, the ending is not what you think! It is not romantic in any way! If you would like it to be, I guess you could imagine it, but that was not the way I intended it to be!**

 **Anyway, I know this chapter was kind of short, but I promise a longer one next time! And like I said, it'll be ending soon! I'm actually thinking of ending it next chapter...**

 **Review? Please!**


	16. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

 **From what you can see by the title of this update, this isn't actually a chapter :/**

 **I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long, it's just that the last two weeks of school had me up until 2:30 each night and then I had to get up at six each morning. Due to this, I was drained and competely exhausted for the first couple days of break.**

 **The main reason I haven't updated though is that my mom has just been diagnosed with a brain tumor. She was suffering with headaches all last week, but we didn't think much of it. However on Saturday her headaches took a turn for the worst and we decided that something was up. Somehow we were able to get an MRI scheduled for the day after (I have no idea how that happened). Yestereday we figured out what was going on, and got some treatment plans delivered.**

 **The tumor was apparently pretty big so she was scheduled to have an operation today. She's back at the hospital and I'm at home trying to write, but nothing seems to come out.**

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, and I may not be able to do for a while, but I swear that I will try my best to get the next chapter out. I hope you understand.**

 **Sorry again guys.**

 **~WeepingWings~**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**

 **Long time no update. :/**

 **I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to get this up, I really didn't mean it to take so long, but with the mom falling sick and all it just became way too hard to update.**

 **If any of you are wondering how she's doing, well, I guess it could be better. After they removed some of the pressure that the tumor was causing, they sent it in for testing all because my family has a history of having the cancer gene. Turns out that the tumor was cancerous. So instead of being a normal tumor like we had all hoped, it turns out instead that my mom has brain cancer. We've got a system set up where she has chemo for four weeks, and then a week off so they can check and see how the tumor is doing. The dosages of chemo are high enough for her to lose her hair, but at the moment that is the last thing we are worried about.**

 **School isn't really helping matters, as it started again on Monday. They've just piled and piled the homework on top of us and then forced us to get it all done in a day. I've been trying really hard to update this story, but at the moment nothing seems to be leaning my way.**

 **Swimming has also gotten harder as we are all training for state. Our coach has lengthened practice and set a five day minimum for the days that we can come. So between swimming, school, and worrying about my mom, I haven't really had much time for updating this. And for that I am sorry. However, now that I know what school is going to be like, I might be able to squeeze in some writing time. I'm sad to say that I can't make any promises though :(**

 **Anyway, enough about me, it's time to talk about you guys! Thank you all so much for supporting me in this tough time! The day I posted my author's note I was feeling a bit down, but the comments you all left me boosted my spirit up and made me smile, something that I was definitely needing at that time :) It means so much to me to know that no one is going to abandon me as I try my hardest to get everything done. THANKS AGAIN GUYS! :) :) :) (Yes, I put that all into caps for a reason)**

 **Wow, I'm sorry for such a long author's note, but there was a lot that I had to say this time 'round. :) Anyway, see you guys at the bottom for a shorter list of things I need to talk about.**

* * *

 _End of last chapter:_

 _"Oh, it's only about an hour and a half away, so if you need to get home for another emergency then it won't take to long to get you there."_

 _"Oh thank god, my dad would kill me if I wasn't home in time for the emergency."_

 _"Yeah! We couldn't have that! I mean, I do kind of like you!" Colin laughed, flinging his arm around the person in question_

 _"I kind of like me to." Chase muttered, leaning in to the touch ever so slightly, surprised to find how comforting it felt. Maybe this was what it was liked to feel needed and liked by someone. Maybe this was what it felt like to be loved._

 ** _This Chapter:_**

The rest of the car ride was spent it silence, which shocked Chase a little bit because to him, Colin was a talkative person. However, as much as the hush is the car annoyed him, Chase couldn't find the energy to initiate any conversation himself. For some reason, the moment he and Colin has finished their first discussion, all of his energy depleted. Chase wasn't 100% sure why his energy has left him so quickly, even with all of his smarts. However, he had a strong hunch that it has something to do with the fact that he hadn't eaten anything in the last three days.

The minute they arrived at the lake, Colin hopped out of the car. Chase was about to follow when his companion stuck his head in the open window. "Just stay here for a second, I want to make sure that everything is in place."

Not having the energy to argue, Chase just nodded his head in response and dropped his hand from the door handle. Colin flashed him a quick smile before disappearing behind an unusually big bush.

Sighing slightly, Chase sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, knowing that he was going to need all the energy he could get to hang out with his friend. Unwittingly, he slipped into a dreamless sleep and didn't wake up again until he heard the crunch of Colin's footsteps on the gravel path.

"It's all set up, you can come out now." He said, leaning through the window once more before withdrawing and heading towards to boot where he and Chase had put there stuff just after leaving the former's house.

Shuddering slightly, Chase unbuckled from his seat and opened the door "How come you had to make sure it was ready first? I could've helped you if you wanted?" He questioned on his way to get this stuff.

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about not helping me. It's just that every time my cousins visit they always leave it in a massive mess, and I have this really weird craving that makes me want to impress everyone around me." Colin replied, smiling at his friend before shutting the door to the boot.

"It doesn't take much to impress me." Chase muttered under this breath. "When you're living with siblings like mine, and you see how much they enjoy taking things from me, you'll realise just how easily I'm impressed."

Colin's only response was to beckon Chase toward the gravel path that he had come from only minutes before. Shouldering his bag, Chase followed Colin at a slightly slower pace, shuffling his feet ever so slightly as he walked.

They walked in silence for a little while before turning a corner and taking in a sight that made Chase gasp. Sitting right in front of him was the most beautiful lake that he had ever seen. It was crystal blue and completely still. The setting sun just added effect as reflections of pink, orange, and red light were dancing across the surface. He let out an awed noise as his bag slipped from his shoulder and hit the ground. Blushing furiously, Chase bent over, took hold of of the bag and threw it over his head.

He was about to stand up when there was a piercing pain in the side of his neck. He gasped slightly and fell to his knees, numbness spreading down from his neck and to the rest of his body. Suddenly, something hard and heavy his his head and he slumped over, his eyes fluttering shut.

"You trust people way too easily Chase." A familiar voice rumbled above him just as the person in question lost consciousness and slipped into the world of dreams

 **~ Time Skip ~**

Chase awoke to a pounding in his head and a tingling in his arms and legs. He forced his eyes open, but all that he was meet with was darkness. Well, darkness and a worsening in his headache. He shut his eyes once more and tired to figure out where he was with his eyes closed.

From what he could tell, he had his hands tied above his head (hence the tingling) and he was in a room of some sort. Groaning slightly at the prospect of not knowing where he was, Chase fought his eyes open one more time and tried to do a thermal scan of the room, but was met with nothing.

Frowning, he tried with one more time, but the scan didn't start. He let his eyes fall shut one more time and was trying to figure out the problem (for some reason his super smarts didn't seem to be working either) when a door opened and the lights flicked on.

"I know you're awake Chase." A voice growled. "I'm not as stupid as you think."

Why in the world does that voice sound so familiar? Chase thought as he fought with his eyes one more time Why do I recognize this person? He thought one more time as his eyes slightly open and came into focus. "Oh that's why." He said aloud, the very angry face of Colin inches from his own.

* * *

 **Hey guys! As you can tell, I decided not to end this story at this chapter and instead spread it out a bit more. However, it will be ending soon!**

 **Yes, I know, I said boot at the part when Colin and Chase arrived at the lake house. The thing is, my parents are from England, and there vocabulary has transferred over to me. For those of you who are American, boot just means trunk.**

 **I'm also really sorry that the story part is short. :/ I really did try my hardest to make it longer, but my gut was telling me to end it here and start again next chapter.**

 **Anyway, Thanks again for sticking with me! It means the world!**

 **See you next time!**

 **Review? Please!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

 **Long time long update :/**

 **School was the busiest that it's been for a while, so I had a ton of homework to do, and then my mom's condition took a nosedive, so I've been pretty worried about that.**

 **Anyway, enough about me, I just hope that the rest of you are okay and not suffering through anything. If so, just drop me a PM and I'll try my best to help you out!**

 ** _Alright Wings, stop stalling and just get on with it._ (me 'talking' to myself ) Enjoy and see you at the bottom! **

* * *

_**End of last chapter:**_

 _"I know you're awake Chase." A voice growled. "I'm not as stupid as you think."_

 _Why in the world does that voice sound so familiar? Chase thought as he fought with his eyes one more time Why do I recognize this person? He thought one more time as his eyes slightly open and came into focus. "Oh that's why." He said aloud, the very angry face of Colin inches from his own._

 **This chapter:**

"What do you want from me Colin?" Chase panted, trying to make himself look as menacing as he could. It was harder than it looked as he had his hands tied painfully tight above his head and his eyes squinting against a pounding headache.

"Oh, nothing physical." He replied walking a single around where Chase was stood weakley. "But there is definitely something inside of you that I want, something that will break you for the rest of your life after I take it."

"What makes you so sure that you're going to get this from me?" Chase gasped in reply, knowing that at this point, the only thing keeping him standing was his hands. "And how are you going to retrieve it if it's not physical?"

"Oh Chasey, I thought that you were smarter than that." Colin spat, glaring straight into his companion's eyes. "I mean come on, I've been slowly draining this away from you for a while, it just seems to me that you haven't taken the time to notice it."

"What in the world are you talking about Colin?"

"You know what, with this amount of cluelessness in you I'm actually surprised that you haven't fallen prey to me earlier." Colin muttered to himself before turning back to face his strung up prisoner. "Life force Chase, I'm talking about the very stuff that forces you through each and every day. The little whisper in your head that tells you to keep going, to never stop fighting. The force behind what makes you, you.

"Slowly but surely, Chase, I've been draining you of this. I've been making sure that wherever you turn all that you would see is betrayal and defeat. Who do you think turned Trent on you all those years ago? Or made sure that Bree found friends and that Adam had one reason or another to be mad at you. What about Macy? Hum? All I did was text you, and you lapped up the lie like a kitten with milk.

"You really made it way too easy Chase, all I had to do was eliminate all other options and then pose as your friend, your savior from all things bad in the world. Once I had done that, you were to blind to notice that it was I that was at the epicenter of your hurricane. Everything was crumbling to ash and dust around you, and all that you had left to do was turn to the eye of the storm. Me. It was like they say, any port in a storm? Eh Chase?"

"But why would you do this to me? What did I ever do to you?" He replied, trying his hardest to fight of the tears that were threatening to fall from his tired eyes. He lost the fight

"Oh, it was nothing you did. I just get these urges to find someone having a hard time and make it worse. This time, it was you that caught my eye.

"Why?" Chase asked, tears still racing down his cheeks

"It was just the way looked when you walked in. I could see it in your eyes. You looked so alone, so sad, that I just couldn't help it. It had been ages since I had ruined someone's life that, and I was craving pain. So later that day, I headed off to Trent and told him that you had a secrete hate for the football team. That's all it took for him to turn on you. I then went and found people that would at least consider befriending your sister, and told them hundreds of good things about her. Adam was the easiest, all I had to do was say that Chase thinks you're stupid and he was sold."

"But why wait in the shadows for so long before ramping it up? I've been at this school for three years and this is the first time that you've made it worse for me."

"I was scoping you out, finding weakness and discovering what made you tick. That's always the hardest part, as I have to stay in the shadows and not get myself noticed for at least two years before I am able to act upon my plans. If I don't wait for long enough, then it never turns out as affective as I had wanted it to. You've been an important part in my plans for a while now Chase. I gotta say though, I'm kind of disappointed that you didn't notice me lurking in the shadows." Colin said, reaching his hand out and starting to stroke the tears away that were still flying from Chase's eyes. "But it's okay Chase, you won't have to ever worry about me again. In fact, you won't have to worry about anything ever again." He muttered, leaning forward until he was inches away from Chase's ear. "Good bye Chase."

Suddenly there was a crash and light filled the room. Colin pulled away, the light glinting off a dagger that he had held in his hand, and growled. There, stood in the doorway stood Adam and Bree in their mission suits.

Chase was about to cry in relief when Colin swished around, dagger still in hand, and started to slash at Chase's chest. He managed to hit three times before Adam grabbed him for behind, successfully stopping him. Bree then super sped forward and untied her brother. Now free from his bonds, he collapsed to the floor and let a huge breath out.

"Come on Chasey, you can't die on me here." Adam muttered as he tied Colin up with the piece of rope that had just been holding his younger brother.

"N-no p-promises." Chase choked out. He was starting to shake violently as he was sure that if he fell asleep, he was never going to wake up again.

"We have to get him out of here right now." Bree said and without warning, took ahold of Chase's and Adam's arm, after making sure that Colin was tied up of course, and then sped off again. Somewhere along the way, Chase's eyes slipped shut and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

 **~Time Skip!~**

Chase awoke to the blinding light of the lab shining through his closed eyelids. It took some time, but he eventually managed to fight his eyes open. He looked around the lab and took stock of his injuries. He ached all over, and when he looked down there was a big white bandage around his bare chest and bruises on his wrist.

He then looked up and noticed that he was in his capsule. Adam, Bree, and Leo sat in front of the thick glass that separated them. Each person had their eyes closed and there was a clear sign of their chests moving in and out evenly. So they really did care for him. Chase smiled lightly at the sight before closing his eyes and drifting back off to sleep. He was finally home.

* * *

 **I actually considered ending the story here for some time before actually deciding to end it, as I really didn't know the best way to write in the end. But I figured it out eventually, so here it is, the end of this wild journey :).**

 **Don't worry though guys, I've already got another story lined up for next time! I've just started the planning period of it, but it should be up soon.**

 **Now that this story is over, I would just like to say a big thanks to:**

 **Waterlooroadbrat**

 **Dirtkid123**

 **MusicLover2405**

 **Singertoheartandsoul**

 **Mbavrocks12**

 **BasketballQueen**

 **huoairbender1**

 **LoveShipper**

 **Unknowndiva**

 **smartgirl13579**

 **ms. nick jonas**

 **X-X-Midnight Star-X-X**

 **EmotionalDreamer101**

 **Who Doesn't Like Reading Gurr**

 **PhoenixInside**

 **Asha Davis**

 **Supernovacaine**

 **Jvwollert**

 **Teeloganroryflan**

 **Sodaluv8**

 **Optimistic girl94**

 **IsYourSenpai**

 **Fanfiction456**

 **Stardust16**

 **Kittycat1200**

 **WriterGurl1200**

 **RadomYoutubeGirl**

 **spicecat**

 **JessycahMcCall**

 **jonakijoannaki**

 **Rainbow Meow 11**

 **Doclover**

 **Bleach112**

 **tiff.n.b36**

 **Susz**

 **and each and every guest that ever took the time to drop me a review! It means so much to me!**

 **Thanks again guys! Until next time!**

 **~Wings :)**


End file.
